Psicosis: el otro lado de la mascara
by J A fredo
Summary: Precuela y Spin-Off de Psicosis, de Arandiagrande, un fic donde los OC jugarán papeles importantes y también donde se verá la historia detrás de cada uno de ellos. Algunas de las escenas tomadas de Psicosis pero con otro punto de vista re-post.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Victorious y sus personajes no me pertenecen

Psicosis: El otro lado de la máscara...

Cap: 1, El Concurso.

-Damas y caballeros, bienvenidos sean al 25º concurso anual de talentos de San Diego, este año es patrocinado por la prestigiosa escuela de artes Hollywood Arts- dijo el presentador del evento, acompañado por Timoteo Eikner, el ex-director de H.A, quién estaba buscando promesas para dicho instituto.

-Muy bien, haré un recorrido por las diferentes categorías, luego vendré a darte los resultados para que los anuncies- dijo el hombre de lentes, el presentador levantó su dedo pulgar en señal de que estaba de acuerdo, Eikner bajó de la tarima...

En la entrada principal, un joven quién traía una guitarra, pues tenía su espacio para participar en el concurso, miraba con asombro varios escenarios específicos para cada categoría: Canto, baile, actuación, cine, literatura, etc... Al ir tan centrado en lo que veía, no se percató que otro joven venía directo hacia él, terminó en el piso y su guitarra salió disparada varios metros adelante.

-Oye imbécil ¿puedes fijarte por donde caminas?- preguntó el más alto bastante molesto, mirando cómo su guitarra se estrellaba contra el piso, para su suerte no sufrió daños mayores.

-Jeje, Alberto, bro, ¿por qué tanta agresividad?- contestó entre risas el otro joven, quién traía una maleta a su lado y unos headphones en el cuello.

-¿Rafa?- Alberto se levantó y abrazó a su amigo enérgicamente -bro, ¿que haces aquí?-

-¿Yo? Pues vengo a participar en el concurso bro, hasta traje mi mezcladora- contestó Rafa abriendo la maleta que traía para que su amigo comprobara lo que decía.

-Genial bro, yo también participaré, sólo que tocando la guitarra- contestó el más alto -además ¿tú sabes cual es el premio para el ganador?-

-Ni idea, pero espero que sea algo genial- contestó Rafa.

-El ganador jóvenes, tendra una beca para ingresar a Hollywood Arts, una de las más prestigiosas escuelas artísticas del país- afirmó Eikner, quién apareció tras los jóvenes.

-¿Y usted quién es?- preguntaron ambos chicos.

-Mi nombre es Timoteo Eikner, ex-director de H.A- contestó el hombre.

-Alberto Arandia-

-Rafael Roque-

-Bien jóvenes, les deseo mucha suerte a ambos- se despidió el mayor dejando a Rafa y Alberto con una sonrisa mientras buscaban el escenario donde les correspondía presentarse...

ALFREDO POV.

Bien, conseguí llegar al concurso, según lo que leí y escuché, el ganador consigue una beca para ir a Hollywood Arts, eso sería una gran oportunidad para mi, sólo espero poder ganar. Leo el listado de participantes de mi categoría: Literatura, mientras espero mi turno, voy después de una chica llamada Fawn Lebalwitz, la cual está presentándose en este momento, así que saqué la hoja donde está mi poema escrito y me pongo a repasarlo. Luego de un rato, escucho algunos aplausos y la tal Fawn salió de la escena, me levanté porque ya seguía mi turno de presentarme.

-Ni pienses que me ganarás Debbie- me dijo la chica cuando me pasó al lado. ¿Debbie? What the...?

-Emmm, lo siento chica, pero mi nombr...- no pude terminar mi frase, ya que la chica se me tiró encima mientras me gritaba aún más fuerte.

-TE ODIO DEBBIE! TE ODIO!- lo único que pude hacer fue empujarla para levantarme, los oficiales de seguridad la atraparon y la llevaron lejos... Ok, that was weird.

-Bien señoras y señores, el siguente concursante es: Alfredo Fernández, un aplauso- dijo el presentador, yo salí al escenario y vi bastante gente, me senté en una pequeña silla que estaba frente al micrófono y respiré profundamente.

-Buenas tardes, cómo ya escucharon mi nombre es Alfredo y mi poema se titula: Bésame- dije y cerré mis ojos para concentrarme y hacerlo de la mejor manera posible.

*BÉSAME*

Caminaría el mundo entero.

Para llegar a donde estés.

Y viajaría al universo

Con tal de sentirte, ahora bésame...

Cómo ayer,

cómo antes,

abrazame fuerte y...

Bésame.

Dame un beso de esos que llega al alma.

Que me devuelva la calma

Anda, sólo besame.

Cómo en aquel primer beso que nos dimos,

y hoy que estás aquí conmigo.

Princesa besame...

Estoy tan sólo a un beso de entregarte el corazón,

de revivir aquello que pasamos juntos...

A sólo un beso de por fin encontrarle

la solución a algo que no tiene cura.

Que me lleva a la locura

con tan sólo un beso...

Late y late el corazón.

Cuando muere se detiene.

Dame un beso hasta el alma,

porque ella se mantiene.

Esque tú tienes

lo que deseo, tú lo tienes.

Dame un beso, te lo pido,

por favor no me lo niegues...

Solo tú, tú, tú

tienes la llave de mi corazón,

contigo nace toda una ilusión

porque tus labios son mi adicción...

Cierra los ojos y déjate llevar.

Las ganas que tengo de volverte a besar.

Tu cariño y con la dulzura que lo hacías

me hacía sentir tan enamorado y que no acabaría.

Sólo busco la cura, ya no quiero seguir

con las penas que me matan de no estar junto a tí.

Ahora entiendo lo que hace el amor.

Sin un jardín no hay flor,

Sin ti se muere mi corazón...

Y yo he visitado mil doctores

y nadie sabe que hacer con mi corazón.

Pues no hay cura para el mar de amores.

Y el dolor que cargo en mi pecho

sólo se alivia con tu amor...

Bésame.

Con un beso de esos que me llegue al alma.

Que me devuelve la calma

Anda, sólo besame.

Cómo aquel primer beso que nos dimos,

cuando me dijiste al oído:

"Amor, sólo besame"

¿que esperas? sólo bésame.

Escuché muchas ovaciones, al abrir mis ojos me di cuenta que inclusive gente que estaba pendiente a otras presentaciones me aplaudía, yo sonreí mientras daba las gracias y bajarme del escenario.

-Oh, Alfredo, te felicito, mi nombre es Timoteo Eikner, ex-director de H.A- me dijo un tipo que se acercó a mi y me extendía su mano.

-Gracias señor- le contesté serio.

-Bien quiero ofrecerte algo, una beca para que vayas a H.A.- me dijo mientras me daba una boleta de matrícula de la misma escuela.

-Gracias- le contesté mientras tomaba la hoja para llenarla.

-Oh no tienes que agradecerlo chico- me dijo bastante alegre -esto te lo ganaste ya que fuiste el único de literatura que clasificó en la tabla general, los demás fueron de música y actuación-

-Vaya, eso no lo sabía, aún así le agradezco la oportunidad- le comenté bastante feliz devolviendole la boleta.

-Bien muchacho, sólo habla con tus padres porque ingresas mañana mismo- me dijo, mi emoción se incrementaba aún más.

-De acuerdo señor- le dije antes de irme a recoger mi auto, al pasar por uno de los escenarios donde estaban los de la categoría de música, vi a un joven que hacía mezclas espectaculares, el chico parecía un DJ profesional, lo estaba haciendo muy bien, luego vi en otro escenario a un joven que tocaba una guitarra, la cual se veía un poco golpeada pero sonaba bien, luego de terminar de ver ambas presentaciones me dispuse a retirarme para hablar con mi mamá y preparar mis cosas...

ALBERTO POV.

Dios!... esto es tan irreal... mi hermana me comento de una competencia aqui, en san Diego, donde viven unos familiares por parte de mi padre, y dicha competencia es de talentos artisticos!... ella sabe que toco la guitarra, y que escribo canciones, y me dijo que de seguro ganare.

No sabia cual era el premio, tenia en mente que era algo de dinero, y eso esta bien, pero ahora que se que el premio es una beca completa para estudiar en una de las mejores escuelas de Hollywood... ¿como se llama?... ¡a si!... Hollywood Arts, aun es mejor, por que en verdad quisiera entrar a esa escuela, dicen que algunos de los artistas del momento han salido de esa escuela, y que tambien, varios cazadores de talentos van a sus obras, conciertos, y presentaciones a buscar alguna joven promesa... no se, quiza pueda que alguno me notase y minimo de escritor firmo con alguna disquera.

Estoy caminando buscando algun puesto donde vendan dulces o cigarrillos para calmar el nerviosismo que me esta dando, dentro de poco es mi turno para competir, son varias categorias donde todas compiten para esa beca. No se cuantas vallan a sortear, o si somos todos para una sola beca, son categorias de danza, canto, musica, actuacion y literatura, en realidad veo a los de danza y son muy buenos, actuacion no me preocupa, digo, que es la actuacion, llegas, dices cosas y te vas, hasta yo lo eh hecho en mi escuela, pero para ser mas sincero, canto y literatura son las que mas me preocupan, no todos los dias se ve a una potente voz cantar, o a una mente joven escribir una obra maestra, hasta considero mas riesgoso la categoria de literatura, pues no siempre se ve a algun joven escribir algo que sorprenda a severos criticos.

En fin, voy caminando y no se en que momento algun inepto me empuja, haciendo a que mi guitarra... ¡MI GUITARRA¡ cayera al suelo despostillando su pintura, no soy muy materialista... pero esta guitarra es un regalo de mi abuelo, y el tenia cierto gusto por la musica.

-Oye imbécil ¿puedes fijarte por donde caminas?- pregunte levantandome y alzando la vista para ver la cara del tipo que provoco el accidente, se que tambien fue mi culpa, pero el tampoco se fijo.

-Jeje, Alberto, bro, ¿por qué tanta agresividad?- Veo de quien se trata, y es Rafael Roque, un amigo de la zona de san Diego donde viven mis tios.

-¿Rafa?- me termino de lavantar, pues de la confusion al ver a Rafa me quede incado, y termino de levantarme de un salto para abrazarlo en forma de saludo.-bro, ¿que haces aquí?-

-¿Yo? Pues vengo a participar en el concurso bro, hasta traje mi mezcladora- contestó Rafa mostrandome de su mochila su mezcladora.

-Genial bro, yo también participaré, sólo que tocando la guitarra- conteste levantandola del suelo, ya se me paso el coraje, ahora se que si compito con alguien a quien conozco sus habilidades, esto sera mas que interesante. -además ¿tú sabes cual es el premio para el ganador?- le pregunte para saber si tenia conocimiento de la magnitud del premio.

-Ni idea, pero espero que sea algo genial- contestó Rafa, al parecer no. Estaba a punto de contestarle cuando un señor de lentes se nos acerco y empezo a hablar.

-El ganador jóvenes, tendra una beca para ingresar a Hollywood Arts, una de las más prestijiosas escuelas artísticas del país- afirmó este tipo, ahora esta mas que confirmado que el premio es ese.

Despues de estar un rato hablando con Rafa, fui a volver a ver a los chicos de mi categoria, habia de todos, buenos y malos, al saber que aun faltaban alrededor de 30 personas para que pasara, camine a ver las otras caregorias, me detuve en la de literatura, habia una chica terminando su acto, al salir del escenario, aun se veia que le gritaba a otro competidor, despues de la nada se le lanzo encima, los guardias tuvieron que sacarla casi cargando, el chico se levanto y se fue a la silla donde habia un microfono, empezo a hablar a traves de este, era un poema, muy bello por cierto, me quede a escucharlo tomando asiento en las sillas de espectadores, y alli estaba lo que me temia, un competidor de otra categoria que sera dificil de ganar.

Termino de recitar su poema el muchacho y todos, incluyendome, nos pusimos de pie para aplaudirle, mala señal, lo se, pero tambien hay que reconocer los buenos trabajos de los demas.

Pasaron mas de 40 minutos, era mi hora de tocar y ya estaba detras del escenario, esperando a que una chica terminara de cantar.

-Ok señorita Melanie, muy buena interpretacion, por favor espere a que salgan los resultados.- dijo un juez, la chica salio del escenario.

-Muy bien, por favor, el siguiente es el numero 174, por favor, dinos tu nombre, y presenta tu cancion.- dijo el juez y pase, me sente en un banquillo e hice lo que me pidio.

-Buenas tardes caballeros, mi nombre es Alberto Arandia, tengo 19 años. Esta cancion la escribi no hace mucho, espero les agrade.- termine y empece a tocar.

And I'd give up forever to touch you

Cuz I know that you feel me somehow

You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be

And I don't want to go home right now

And all I can taste is this moment

And all I can breathe is your life

Cuz sooner or later it's over

I just don't want to miss you tonight

And I don't want the world to see me

Cuz I don't think that they'd understand

When everything's made to be broken

I just want you to know who I am

And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming

Or the moment of truth in your lies

When everything feels like the movies

Yeah, you'd bleed just to know you're alive

And I don't want the world to see me

Cuz I don't think that they'd understand

When everything's made to be broken

I just want you to know who I am

And I don't want the world to see me

Cuz I don't think that they'd understand

When everything's made to be broken

I just want you to know who I am

I just want you to know who I am

I just want you to know who I am

I just want you to know who I am...

Termine mi cancion y los jueces aplaudieron.

Ok señor Arandia, por favor espere a los resultados, magnifica interpretacion.- me dijeron y me puse de pie, al salir me tope con Rafa.

Bro, excelente cancion!... cuando y a quien se la escribiste?.- pregunto.

Oh, gracias bro, la verdad es que a nadie en especial, solo estaba sentado en mi habitacion tocando la guitarra perdiendo el tiempo, y despues de un rato, la letra empezo a salir, y eso salio.- le dije, el solo me miro y sonrio.

Ok bro, te dejo que ya es mi turno.- me dijo y salio directo a conectar su mezcladora y una laptop.

GENERAL POV.

La presentación de Rafael fue todo un éxito, Eikner vió el potencial de este y esperó a que los jueces le entregaran los resultados. Apenas recibió el sobre subió a la tarima principal para que el presentador los dijera.

-Muy bien muchachos, luego de un arduo trabajo por parte de los jueces, al fin tenemos los resultados, recuerden que el ganador recibirá una beca completa para ingresar a Hollywood Arts, patrocinadora de este concurso ¿listos para saber los resultados?- dijo animadamente el presentador, Rafa estaba tranquilo, Alberto prácticamente se comía las uñas, -bien, el tercer lugar general es para: Alfredo Fernández, categoría Literatura,

el segundo lugar pertenece a: Alberto Arandia Ramírez, categoría de canto,

Y muy bien, El primer lugar, el ganador del 25º concurso anual de talentos de San Diego es: RAFAEL ROQUE!- el aludido no se lo creía, subió a la tarima donde Eikner lo esperaba para darle un trofeo y la boleta de matrícula becada de H.A.

-Muchas gracias a todos, a los jueces y sobretodo a usted señor Eikner por esta oportunidad- exclamó Rafa mientras las demás personas, incluido Alberto le aplaudían. Antes de que bajara de la tarima el hombre de lentes lo detuvo.

-Dile a tu amigo que quiero hablar con el también- Dijo el ex-director, Rafa hizo una seña a Alberto para que se acercara. Al estar ahí Eikner lo llevó aparte para hablar con él.

-Dígame señor- preguntó Alberto extrañado.

-bien, seré directo, me parece injusto que sólo uno gane habiendo tantos nuevos talentos, entonces quisiera darte esto- dijo el hombre entregandole también una boleta de matrícula becada.

-Oh, Dios! Muchas gracias señor- respondió Alberto con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

-bien, mira, debes hablar con tus padres, porque ingresas mañana mismo-

-Eso no será problema, se lo agradezco mucho, hasta luego- se despidió el joven, el hombre con una sonrisa de satisfacción sacó su teléfono y marcó un número para el muy conocido.

-Buenas tardes, está hablando a Hollywood Arts- se escuchó una voz femenina al otro lado de la línea.

-Hola Hellen, ¿aún no consigues una nueva asistente?- preguntó El hombre con tono burlon.

-oh, hola Tim, tenía tiempo de no escucharte, tienes algo nuevo para mi?- preguntó la mujer con una ligera risa.

-de hecho sí, te he conseguido 3 nuevos talentos, mañana ingresarán a tu instituto- respondió Eikner.

-Oh excelente, entonces la chica mexicana Maafer su primo Edgardo, el de El Salvador, sumandole a... a ver... aja, Alfredo, Alberto y Rafael, ok entonces serán 5 nuevos alumnos, además ¿averiguaste lo del nuevo maestro de escenotecnia?- preguntó Hellen apuntando los nombres en un papel. Cat pasaba por ahí y escuchó toda la conversación.

-¿Nuevos Alumnos?- se preguntó la pelirroja abrazando su jirafa de peluche -Yehiii nuevos amigos!- siguió con su camino hacia su casillero ya que las clases habían concluido por ese día.

-De eso Hellen, conseguí a alguien muy capacitado, se llama Fernando Mcdonald y pues el aceptó gustoso la oferta que le hice- respondió Eikner.

-Muy bien, gracias por la información Tim, espero mañana a mis alumnos, nos estamos hablando- Hellen sonaba satisfecha y luego de terminar la llamada, recogió sus cosas para dirigirse a su hogar.

Al caer la noche en San Diego, Alfredo ya se encontraba en el aeropuerto, compró el primer boleto para Hollywood, recordaba las palabras de su madre antes de marcharse.

*FLASHBACK*

-Hijo, ¿de verdad estas seguro de ir solo a Los Angeles?- preguntó la madre de Alfredo, quien estaba un poco angustiada por la decision de este.

-Sí mamá, ya soy mayor de edad, bueno en nuestro país natal lo soy, no te preocupes por nada, estaré bien- respondió el mirándola fijamente.

-Soy tu madre, siempre estaré preocupada por ti, igual espero que cumplas tu sueño y seas muy famoso, estaré orando por ti- dijo la mujer abrazando a su hijo.

-Gracias mamá, me voy- dijo Alfredo, tomando sus maletas y saliendo directo al aeropuerto.

*FIN FLASHBACK*

El joven escritor asimilaba todo lo que estaba sucediendo cuando unas risas interrumpieron su meditación, molesto se volteó a mirar quién fue el que lo sacó de su trance, miró que eran 2 de los jóvenes que participaron en el concurso.

-¿Qué hacen estos dos acá?- se preguntó a sí mismo mirándolos extrañado.

Por el otro lado, Alberto también reconoció a Alfredo y le dió un codazo a Rafa para que mirara también.

-Oye bro, ¿que ese no era el chico que quedó de tercer lugar en el concurso?- preguntó Rafa al reconocerlo.

-Sí, es el pero ¿que hace aquí?- dijo Alberto acercándose a donde estaba el otro chico -oye, ¿que estas haciendo aquí?-

-Eso les pregunto yo a ustedes- respondió Alfredo sin mirarlos.

-¿Nosotros?- cuestionó Rafael -nosotros fuimos los ganadores del concurso- al escuchar eso, Alfredo volteó a mirarlos.

-oh, así que ustedes también irán a Hollywood- dijo Alfredo sorprendido.

-¿a ti también te dieron una beca?- preguntó Alberto con asombro.

-Pues sí, ¿y ya compraron sus boletos para viajar?- mencionó Alfredo escuchando que daban el llamado para tomar el vuelo.

-Emmm sí, ya estamos listos, nada más vamos a dejar nuestro equipaje y tomaremos el avión- contestó Rafa yendo con Alberto a la zona de carga de equipaje.

Entre tanto, Alfredo subió al avión y vió a una joven quién estaba al lado de su asiento pero ella leía un libro y no le prestó atención.

-Disculpa, podrías moverte un poco por favor, ese es mi asiento- dijo él, la chica lo volteó a mirar, le sonrió y le permitió pasar a su lado.

Al mirar entrar a Alberto y Rafa, y que el capitán del aeronave indicó que estaban a punto de despegar, dió un largo suspiro y comenzó a meditar de nuevo.

"Al menos se que no iré sólo" se decía a sí mismo "este par parecen ser amigables, pero aún así no debo confiar, este es el momento, una nueva historia comienza"

Continuará...

Nota de Autor: Hola mis queridos lectores, he tomado la decision de publicar este fic en mi cuenta personal ya que me quedara mas sencillo para actualizarlo : )

Quiero enviarle un saludo muy afectuoso a mis colegas ArandiaGrande, OsVicAriDaLiz y Liz West Vega, quienes han aportado en este spin-off y espero que les guste

Bueno mi gente es todo por el momento y espero actualizar en una semana, por favor dejen un review si les gustó, me retiro por el momento

J A over!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Victorious y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

Cap 2: Primer dia de clases...

-Buenas noches pasajeros del vuelo 324 con destino a Los Angeles, California. Les habla su piloto, por favor abróchense sus cinturones ya que estamos apunto de despegar, que disfruten el vuelo- habló el encargado de la aeronave, entre tanto Alberto y Rafa se encontraban preguntandose que le sucedia a Alfredo, ya que este, desde que se subio al avion se colocó sus audifonos y no permitia que ningun ruido lo sacara de su trance.

-Nunca habia conocido a alguien tan raro, claro, a excepcion de ti bro- mencionó Rafa en tono burlon, Alberto rodo los los ojos y continuó leyendo su revista.

-"Rafa tiene razon, ese chico es muy raro, no deberiamos fiarnos de el"- pensaba el mas alto mientras miraba de reojo al ojiverde.

Alfredo se encontraba escuchando musica, sabia que una gran oportunidad le esperaba, su sueño comenzaba a cumplirse y tenia que vivirlo al maximo. Luego de la interrupcion en el aeropuerto por fin habia conseguido volver a su meditacion.

-"Solo necesito mantenerme firme, no permitire que nadie trunque mis metas, espero que aquellos ojos grises que vi en mi sueño sean algo positivo"- se decia a si mismo y abrio los ojos, volteo su mirada y noto que Rafa lo miraba inquisitivamente -¿Qué?- preguntó algo incomodo

-Hazme un favor bro- le respondio Rafa, Alfredo alzo una ceja -dile a la chica que esta a tu lado que quiero hablar con ella- Alfredo lo miró y se encogió de hombros, se acercó y tocó el hombro de la chica, esta lo volteo a mirar y le dedicó una sonrisa.

-Ammm dice mi amigo que quiere hablar contigo, creo que le gustas y que quiere con...- no pudo continuar ya que Rafa le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza -ouch! Hey por qué hiciste eso?- preguntó el ojiverde sobandose la cabeza.

-No habia necesidad de ser tan directo bro- replicó Rafa bastante avergonzado, la chica quien se sorprendio al inicio pero luego comenzo a reir alegremente.

-Jaja, bueno captaron mi atencion, ¿tu eres el que quiere hablar conmigo?- dijo la joven señalando a Rafa, este asintió un poco nervioso -bien, primero que todo, ¿como te llamas?- preguntó ella con una sonrisa coqueta.

-Emmm R-Rafael Roque, y tu?- preguntó el chico aun mas nervioso.

-Mi nombre es Dianne, un placer conocerte- le respondio la joven guiñandole un ojo -y que van a hacer a L.A.?- cuestionó a los tres chicos, ya que Alberto comenzó a prestar atención, Rafa se sintió motivado y tomó de inmediato la palabra.

-Bien, pues estas hablando con los 3 nuevos estudiantes y futuros artistas de Hollywood Arts- mencionó el chico, Dianne se sorprendió y miró a Alberto y Alfredo, estos solo asintieron -De hecho fuimos los ganadores del concurso de talentos de San Diego, yo fui el primer lugar-.

-Vaya, pues es un gusto hablar con ustedes, y cuentame como ganaste el concurso?- inquirió ella curiosa.

-Bien, te contaré...

*FLASHBACK*

RAFA POV

Muy bien estoy listo, es hora de preparar todo, casi tenia ensamblado todo, solo era de darle luz eléctrica, las maquinas de humo, cargadas y a temperatura, las luces listas y conectadas al panel que yo mismo controlaría, las expendedoras de fuego cargadas y listas, las pantallas que había en el gran escenario por suerte dejaron que las conectara para poner mis propios efectos, prácticamente todo estaba listo con excepción de mi, me sentía un poco nervioso aunque ya había tocado en varias fiestas y escenarios más nunca lo había hecho para tanta gente como lo era este concurso de San Diego.

Damas y caballeros reciban al participante numero 175 él es Rafael Roque proveniente de México, viene darnos una presentación musical electrónica así que recíbanlo con fuertes aplausos – comentaba el presentador dando lugar ya todo estaba listo, en el escenario, estaba la mesa con mi mezcladora Pioneer ya no había marcha atrás.

me presente, conecte lo ultimo y revise los equipos todos operando como debe de ser, estaba listo para iniciar solo necesitaba la señal por parte de los jueces.

Bien joven Roque tiene 5 minutos para su presentación, comience cuando guste – comento uno de los jueces

Perdon solo 5 minutos? necesito algo mas que eso, mucho mas que eso – dije algo nervioso, sabia de ante mano que 5 minutos no me alcanzaría para nada

Lo sentimos, joven pero es el parámetro de tiempo que se le da a los músicos generalmente estos solo presentan una canción, nunca hemos tenido alguien que presente mezclas electrónicas por eso no existe un parámetro para usted – continuo diciendo

Pero solo denme 20 minutos y es todo lo que necesito – dije sonando seguro aunque francamente no lo estaba

Tenemos que discutirlo un instante – dijo el tipo de gafas que era uno de los organizadores del evento según sabíamos

Los jueces se retiraban por algún momento a dialogar en privado, para determinar mi futuro mientras yo me desesperaba cada vez más.

GENERAL POV

Los jueces discutían sobre la presentación del chico con el numero 175, este cada vez se sentía mas nervioso, sin duda era algo difícil ser el pionero en este estilo musical.

Deberiamos dejarlo competir – dijo uno de los jueces

Lógicamente si debemos dejarlo el se inscribió y debemos dejarlo competir eso no esta a discusión – dijo Eikner

Si, pero eso de darle mas tiempo no creen que sea injusto para los demás competidores? - decía otro juez

Yo digo que dejemos que el muchacho ocupe los 20 minutos que solicito igual en literatura y actuación dejamos que ocupen el tiempo que quieran, debemos dejar que esa regla sea flexible también aquí en música además es algo nuevo en este tipo de competencias – dijo el tercer juez siendo este el de mayor edad

De acuerdo dejemos que use su tiempo que solicito, pero hay otro problema alguien aquí sabe algo de música electrónica? – decía el primer juez señalando a los demás

Todos los jueces negaron rotundamente, nadie en ese panel de 3 jueces y organizador sabia si quiera la minima idea de mezclas y música electrónica.

Deberíamos juzgarlo como cualquier otro ritmo, no creen? – dijo uno de los jueces

No podemos porque si comente errores que no conozcamos? – cuestionaba otro

deberíamos conseguir a un experto – mencionaba el mas viejo de los jueces

Pero a quien? – mencionaban los otros dos jueces mientras tanto Eikner quien había permanecido en silencio,de pronto salto con una idea.

Creo hay un DJ profesional o algo así en la ciudad su nombre es DAVID GUETTA quizá si contacto a uno de los agentes que conozco tenga el numero de su agente y podremos invitarlo a que lo juzgue el mismo – dijo Eikner

Tu crees que acepte venir así de precipitadamente? – dijo uno de los jueces

Pues no perdemos nada con intentarlo – dijo otro juez

Eikner se retiro a hacer algunas llamadas mientras lo jueces se acomodaban nuevamente en su lugar, a todo esto ya habían pasado cerca de 20 minutos, minutos que eras de desesperación para cierto joven que aun pensaba si dejarían o no participar.

Yo creo que si te dejaran participar – Le dijo Alberto a rafa trantando de tranquilizarlo

Eso espero – dijo Rafa que se encontraba abajo en el escenario sentada en una caja metalica donde venían algunos cables

Damas y caballeros tenemos una deliberación – decía el prensentador quien subia de nuevo el escenario después de que los jueces y Eikner le dieran instrucciones – el concursante numero 175 tendra 25 minutos para preparar su presentación esperamos a un invitado especial y tendremos su participación en punto de las 9:00 pm dándole así 20 minutos para mostrar su talento – termino diciendo

\- Bro al parecer si te dejaran competir – dijo Alberto animando a Rafa

Si, al parecer si, pero podrias acompañarme a ver a los jueces y preguntar por mi presentación – dijo Rafa saliendo en camino hacia la mesa del jurado

-Señores jueces a que se debe su decisión? – pregunto directamente Rafa sin siquiera saludar

-Veras Joven nadie de este panel sabe algo de música eletronica y mezcladoras, así que esperamos al señor DAVID GUETTA quien será tu juez de oro, por así decirlo y el nos comentara como lo haces mientras que nosotros calificaremos lo básico – dijo el juez mas anciano de los tres

QUE? DAVID GUETTA VA A OIRME TOCAR? – dijo rafa asombrado no sabia que decir

-Si, al parecer Eikner pudo contactarlo y nos brinda la oportunidad o mas bien te la brinda a ti de se tu juez – continuo ese juez

-no puedo creerlo, debo preparme – dijo Rafa saliendo de la mesa del jurado hacia los vestidores a la parte de atrás seguido por alb.

-Bro esperame – decía alb tratando de alcanzarlo

-que bueno que vienes puedes ir a mi coche lo deje estacionado ahí en la calle puedes traer una maleta que está en la parte de la cajuela es importante que no la vayas a golpear, por favor mientras probare algo – dijo Rafa mientras se quitaba la camisa que traía puesta quedando solo en una camiseta

-Okey ire por ella – dijo Alb saliendo hacia el vehiculo de Rafa

Minutos mas tarde alb llegaba con dicha maleta, de color naranja muy fluorescente

-Aquí esta tu maleta pero que traes aquí? piedras esta algo pesado – dijo Alb entrando a uno de los vestidores portátiles que se habían instalado para la competencia

-No, solo es un juguete nuevo – dijo Rafa abriendo la maleta dentro solo habían unos cables extraños

Alb salio del vestidor para que Rafa hiciera lo que sea que fuese a hacer en privado, mientas el señor DAVID GUETTA entraba en escena acomodándose en la mesa del jurado.

-DAMAS Y CABALLEROS, EN PUNTO DE LAS 9:00 PM PRESENTAMOS AL ULTIMO CONCURSANTE DE ESTA NOCHE DE TODAS LAS CATEGORIAS EL JOVEN RAFAEL ROQUE, QUIEN VIENE A DARNOS UNA MUESTRA DE 20 MINUTOS DE MUSICA ELECTRONICA ASÍ MISMO RECIBAMOS AL SEÑOR DAVID GUETTA QUIEN NOS HARA EL FAVOR DE JUGAR A ESTE COMPETIDOR, POR TANTO RECIBAN A AMBOS CON UN FUERTE APLAUSO – decía el presentador retirándose del escenario

El señor GUETTA saludo a una entusiasmada audiencia que estaba eufórica ante su sorpresiva visita.

De pronto todo quedo en oscuras, mientras que todos los concursantes anteriores de todas las categorías se acomodaban para ver de que se trataba todo esto.

la oscuridad reinaba por unos segundo en silencio, mientras que rafa estaba en posición esperando la señal que daba inicio a su presentación.

-Muy bien joven roque el escenario es suyo – dijo un juez en oscuras esa era la señal para que el iniciara.

La oscuridad que reinaba se vio interrumpida por un letrero diciendo STAND BY y después una cuenta regresiva del 5 al 0 mientras que mas de 10 máquinas de humo trabajaban a su máxima capacidad liberando gran cantidad de humo.

un ultimo símbolo extraño apareció en las pantallas era el símbolo principal de este joven DJ, el cual comenzaba ya sonar algo, la primer canción que lideraba su presentación se trataba de MAKE YOUR MOVE un remix de Oliver Heldens, mientras luces y laceres llenaban el escenario, mientras apenas podía verse la silueta del joven en la oscuridad, se le veía mezclando como todo un profesional quien manipulaba luces y efectos de todo tipo.

La audiencia se entregaba por completo a este joven, estaba teniendo una presentación espectacular todos ya se encontraban de pie bailando al ritmo de la primer canción

-Whats up? San Diego – gritaba por el micrófono Rafa para amenizar el ambiente que ya estaba a tope

Seguida de la canción comenzó a sonar ANIMALS un remix especial de MARTIN GARRIX, que acrecentaba la enorme entrega de la audiencia

De pronto una pausa seguido de oscuridad interrumpio la presentacion, pausa que era provocada por el mismo DJ, mientras su cuerpo era iluminado por varias cuerdas hechas de LED que rodeaban su cuerpo haciendo brillar y moviéndose armoniosamente con la canción de MELODY también de Oliver Heldens que comenzaba a sonar.

Seguida de esta comenzó THIS JACK versión de la canción de Heldens en combinación de Sander Van Doorn a esta le siguieron canciones TAKE U THERE de Jack U ft KIESZA y CANT STOP PLAYING un mashup especial, que tenia mas que animada a la audiencia.

pero lo mejor sono después de esta canción que ya comenzaba a sonar los primeros acordes de GECKO con su versión OVERDRIVE del ya conocido Heldens haciendo que los que ya conocían dicha canción estallaran nuevamente.

Rafa programo algunos efectos mas y bajo un poco del escenario comenzando a bailar algo para amenizar mas mientras era iluminado por su traje LED.

A este punto llevaba cerca de 16 minutos de presentacion, percatado de eso regreso a la mezcladora programando la ultima canción que seria KOALA en su versión en conjunto con LAST ALL NIGHT para cerrar esa gran presentacion.

La música ceso después de 20 minutos de sonar, y las luces aparecieron nuevamente mientras que los efectos se disipaban poco a poco.

Rafa agradecia a su publico y a los jueces que en el rostro se le miraba impactados pero claro al que había que impresionar era a GUETTA quien se encontraba con una gran sonrisa.

MUY BIEN DAMAS Y CABALLEROS ESO FUERON TODAS LAS PRESENTACIONES ES MOMENTO DE DECIDIR AL GANADOR PARA ESO PIDO A LOS JUECES TOMEN UNA DECISIÓN, SABEN MUY BIEN QUE ES DIFICIL PUES BAJO LOS ESCENARIOS HAN PASADO GRANDES TALENTOS – Dijo el presentador subiendo al escenario

Un exhausto Rafa bajaba mientras era esperado por Alb bajo el escenario.

Gran presentacion Bro estuvo genial – dijo Alb

Gracias – atino a decir Rafa mientras se secaba un poco de sudor ya que el bailar y estar cerca de las expendedoras de fuego hicieron que comenzara a sudar un poco.

Mientras tanto los jueces debatían acerca del ganador.

Este ultimo chico se lucio, estuvo genial – decía uno de los jueces

Si pero la opinión es de Sr GUETTA usted que opina? – le pregunto Eikner

Que ese chico debe ir a HA su presentación fue excelente, confiado, sabia lo que hacia, yo opino que lo mandemos a HA – dijo GUETTA

Okey decidido el primer lugar es para Rafael Roque el segundo para Alberto Arandia y el tercero para Alfredo Fernandez, - dijeron mientras anotaban esto en un sobre dándoselo a Eikner quien era el encargado de anunciar a los ganadores.

*FIN FLASHBACK*

-... y luego nos encontramos con el- mencionó Rafa señalando a Alfredo -y asi estamos aqui-. Dianne los miró sorprendida y maravillada, el joven DJ le envio una sonrisa.

-Vaya, asi que fueron ustedes, pues lo que me queda es desearles muchisima suerte a los tres y espero que sus metas se cumplan- finalizó ella dandoles una hermosa sonrisa, Rafa se sonrojó.

-Amm, si gracias- respondio Rafa por los tres - y bien ¿crees que podamos salir alguna vez?- preguntó muy nervioso.

-Aww, me sentiria muy honrada de que eso pasase, pero...- dijo ella con un poco de tristeza -... tengo novio, lo siento-.

-uuuuuuuuuu-

-Tssssss- esas fueron las reacciones de Alfredo y Alberto al ver como Rafa, despues de que Dianne lo rechazara solo agachó la cabeza y no dijo nada mas.

-Tranquila chica, ya se le pasara- le menciono el mas alto para que no estuviera preocupada.

-Eso espero- contesto la joven un poco triste.

Luego de eso, Rafa se dedico a dormir un poco, Alberto continuó leyendo su revista y Alfredo hablaba con Dianne de distintos temas, pasada media hora, el piloto anunció que estaban a punto de aterrizar en Los Angeles, asi que Albert despertó a Rafa y le pregunto como se sentia

-Ya mejor bro- respondio el Dj mas tranquilo. El avion finalmente aterrizo y ellos al bajarse del avion se despidieron de la chica, quien abrazo a Rafa y le dejo su numero telefonico para que estuvieran en contacto, comenzaron a caminar a la salida cuando una mujer se acerco a ellos.

-Bienvenidos a Los Angeles, mi nombre es Hellen, y soy la Directora de Hollywood Arts, se preguntaran que hago aqui ¿cierto?- los tres chicos asintieron- bien pues como mañana ingresaran a mi instituto, lo menos que puedo hacer es llevarlos a su nuevo hogar- la mujer les hizo una seña para que la siguieran hacia su camioneta...

Luego de 10 minutos de viaje llegaron a un gran edificio, Hellen se dirigio a ellos.

-Bien, llegamos chicos, aqui tienen las llaves de sus departamentos, descansen, los espero mañana temprano- ellos le dieron las gracias y se dirigieron hacia sus departamentos.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

El sol aparecio nuevamente, el dia mas esperado para los tres jovenes llego, Alberto en su moto y Rafa en su auto esperaban a Alfredo para ir a H.A. y se preguntaban donde estaba el ojiverde, ya que se estaba haciendo tarde, en ese momento un Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution X color negro se detuvo frente a ellos, los dos jovenes admiraban el vehiculo y la voz de Alfredo dentro de este los sobresaltó.

-Hey, bros, ¿se quedarán ahi admirando mi auto o nos iremos ya?-cuestionó el joven arrancando el auto de nuevo...

Ya en Hollywood Arts, los jovenes conocieron a Maafer y a su primo Edgardo, quienes fueron becados y eran nuevos alumnos tambien, luego de ser recibidos por Hellen, todos a excepcion de Edgardo, fueron enviados al salon de Sikowitz, sin embargo al haber tantos pasillos terminaron perdiendose y Leane los encontro y les ayudo a llegar al salon...

-...hoy veremos algunos tipos de emociones en el momento de actuacion, al igual que como manejar cualquier contexto, con cualquier sentimiento.- explicaba Sikowits cuando fue interrumpido por Leane.

-Lo siento Sikowits... estos son nuevos alumnos y no encotraban tu salon, vine a dejartelos.- dijo Leane dandoles el acceso, Alberto busco asiento, mientras el resto se quedo de pie, cerca de la puerta.

-Ven compañero, presentate.- le dijo Sikowitz a Alberto tomando su muñeca y levantandolo, para luego llevarlo al pequeño escenario.

-Bueno, Buenos dias, me llamo Alberto Arandia.- se detuvo el muchacho.

-¿Y que mas Alberto? ¿cuantos años tienes, de donde vienes, por que estudias aqui, cual es tu talento, tu color favorito, tu pelicula favorita, que amas, que odias, ellos son tus amigos, o es igual la primera vez que los vez...? presentate ante tus nuevos compañeros muchacho.- le dijo el profesor haciendo ademanes con las manos.

-Bueno, tengo 19 años, vengo de Mexico, me meti a esta escuela por que quede en segundo lugar en un concurso de talentos en San Diego tocando la guitarra, amo el color negro, amo la pelicula de mente siniestra...- el joven fue interrumpido por Rex.

-vaya Jade... solo falta que ame las tijeras y que su segunda pelicula favorita sea The Scissoring- Alberto fruncio el ceño y continuó.

-Los dulces...- fue nuevamente interrumpido, esta vez por Cat.

-Yehiiii!- la pelirroja aplaudia vigorosamente, el no dudo en pensar en que la chica era muy linda y un leve interes en conocerla nacio en el.

-...odio el no dormir bien, ellos no son mis amigos, los acabo de conocer hoy excepto el- mencionó señalando a Rafa- lo conozco desde hace meses, ¿nada mas no?-

-Ok Alberto sientate, uhm a ver, tu, la unica chica pasa al frente y lo mismo desde tu nombre hasta lo mismo que respondio Alberto.- le dijo Sikowits a Maafer, quien sin dudar se acerco y subio al pequeño escenario.

-Ok, solo llamenme Maafer... asi dejemoslo uhm tengo 16, vengo de Mexico, estudio aqui porque quiero ser una gran actriz y cantante, mi talento es el canto, mi color favorito es el rosa, mi pelicula favorita es Titanic...- fue interrumpida tambien.

-yeehii! yo quiero ser su amiga.-dijo Cat aplaudiendo y brincando en su asiento, Maafer solo la miro divertida.

-Seguro chica, amo la musica y la comida, odio la oscuridad, Soy nueva y pues no conozco a nadie- concluyo haciendo un ademan con las manos.

-Muy bien, a ver... ahora tu.- señalo a Rafa, quien miraba de pie.

-Bueno, me llamo Rafael, pero diganme Rafa... tengo 17 años, soy de Mexico, de Chiapas para ser especifico, pero tengo familia en San Diego, estudio aqui porque gane un concurso, sip, el mismo que dijo Alberto, yo fui el primer lugar, mi talento es la musica electronica, ya saben, hacer mezclas y esas cosas, mi color favorito es el celeste, mi pelicula favorita es el conde de montecristo, amo internet, odio levantarme temprano y es la primera vez que veo a los demas- concluyo bajando del pequeño escenario.

-Bien, ahora sigues tu muchacho- dijo el profesor mirando a Alfredo.

-Buenas, me llamo Alfredo fernandez tengo 19 años, vengo de San Diego, y bueno me gusta el color negro...- en ese momento, mientras miraba a los demas jovenes del salon, un hermoso par de ojos grises lo hipnotizaron, para él, el tiempo se detuvo -...dorado...- esa mirada pertenecia a Jade, la gotica al ver que el chico se congelo, le enarco una ceja y le sonrio - y no les interesa lo demas de mi, asi que dejemoslo asi, en solo el color- termino de hablar y bajo del escenario con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro "esos ojos, los mismos que vi en mi sueño" dijo para si mismo mientras se volvio hacia el lugar donde estaba mientras veia como Sikowitz llamaba a Mafeer y a Tori para un ejercicio de actuacion...

Continuará...

Nota del Autor: Hola mis queridos lectores, tal y como prometi, he venido a dejarles el segundo cap de este Spin-off, que fue hecho con mucho cariño para ustedes, ya como ven, la historia se va enlazando con el fic original de mi colega y amigo ArandiaGrande, el cual ha apoyado y colaborado con este proyecto, asi junto con mis amigos Liz West Vega y OsVicAriDaLiz.

Espero que les guste y dejen review con sus criticas y dudas, sabre apreciar lo que me digan, y nos leemos en el proximo capitulo...

J A over!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Victorious y sus personajes no me pertenecen...

Capitulo III: La Motocicleta...

-Ya te lo dije Saphiro, no quiero volver a tocar el tema de lo que pasó con Beck, ¿de acuerdo?- decia Jade estresada mientras se dirigia con los demas al cafe asfalto, era la sexta vez desde la semana anterior que le preguntaban acerca de su ruptura con Beck, se sentia hastiada, su relacion habia terminado hacia mas de 3 meses, sin embargo decidieron no decir nada para evitar esto mismo: el acoso con las preguntas. El error que cometio la gotica fue contarle a Cat, quien solto la sopa frente a todos sin querer y no le quedo mas remedio a ella y al canadiense que aceptarlo.

-Vamos Jade, por favor, es para el ultimo episodio de Robbarazzi- rogaba el joven de lentes, desesperado por conseguir una buena historia para cerrar con broche de oro su programa.

-YA TE DIJE QUE NO!- le respondio la pelinegra sentandose a la mesa dejando el tema cerrado por el momento y todo quedo en un grato silencio, que fue interrumpido unos minutos despues por la pelirroja

-Oh!... Tori mira, es la chica nueva... ¿quien es ese niño?.-cuestiono Cat al ver que Maafer estaba platicando con Edgardo.

-¿Por que no vas y le preguntas Cat? asi nos dejas almorzar en paz.- dijo Jade algo irritada, aun seguia molesta por la insistencia del Robbie quien la seguia mirando espectante.

-Yeii!... tienes razon, ahora vuelvo.- dijo Cat, y como si fuese disparada por un cohete, fue hasta donde Maafer se encontraba con el menor, Jade no soportó mas y se volvio hacia Robbie con la mirada casi echando chispas.

-¿Qué quieres?-.

-Que me digas por que terminaste con Beck- volvio a insistir Robbie muy asustado, sabia que se estaba arriesgando demasiado.

-¿CUAL MALDITA PARTE DE QUE TE DIJE QUE NO FUE LA QUE NO ENTENDISTE?- grito furiosa la chica, Beck la miraba inexpresivo, Cat, quien llegaba nuevamente a la mesa junto a Maafer y Edgardo se asusto mucho y se refugio en Tori, que junto con Andre prefirio guardar silencio para no meter la pata.

-yo... yo- Robbie no podia articular palabra debido al miedo, y ademas fue interrumpido por Rex

-Vaya, parece que a la bruja le esta haciendo falta su racion de s...- el muñeco no pudo terminar de hablar pues Jade lo hizo tecnicamente arrancado del brazo de Robbie y lo lanzo lejos, sin ver que lo lanzo a la mesa donde se encontraban Alberto, Rafa y Alfredo, Rex cayó sobre el plato de este ultimo y salpico al mas alto, ensuciando su camisa.

-Pero que carajos!- se exalto Alberto

-Tranquilo viejo, no pasa nada... fue un accidente cierto?- calmaba Rafa a Alberto, mirando a la gotica, que vio una nueva forma para descargar su ira.

-¿Y por que piensas eso?- dijo en tono burlon Jade, Alberto hizo un arrebato, como tratando de ir hacia ella, pero al ver sus ojos azul verdosos se perdio en ellos, solo suspiro profundamente y tomo direccion al edificio.

-Oye hermano, me disculpo por ella...- menciono Beck acercandose al joven.

-¿Y tu quien eres? ¿eres su novio?- pregunto Alberto muy molesto poniendose frente a Beck en actitud desafiante

-Este eh no... me llamo Beck... solo... solo soy su amigo.- dijo algo nervioso ya que el otro joven le sacaba mas de una cabeza y del doble de cuerpo, Alberto sintio una mirada intensa sobre el, se volteo y noto que era la gotica, la miro directo a los ojos y sintio que todo su enojo se disipo, estaba hipnotizado por esos ojos, el chico dio un largo suspiro y entro al instituto.

-No inventes que una chava doblego a Alberto.- le cuestiono Alfredo a Rafa.

-Ha! no seria la primera vez... en ese aspecto el es muy debil, no llevo mucho en conocerlo, ambos tenemos familiares en San diego, hay fue donde nos conocimos, llevamos mas de 7 meses de amistad, y te puedo decir que por mas enojado que este, si una chica bonita lo mira, el simplemente cae rendido... bueno... no especificamente tiene que ser nada mas bonita, segun el... debe de atraparlo en no se que carajos... -respondio Rafa riendo al final.

-Vaya en serio que eso es raro- le respondio Alfredo a Rafa, quien se acerco a Beck para disculparse. Unos metros atras del lugar donde se presentó la situacion, un joven miraba como Jade a su parecer "coqueteaba" con Alberto, eso lo lleno de rabia ya que estaba enamorado de la gotica y empezo a odiar inmediatamente al mas alto.

-Hey Kevin- otro joven se acerco a el -parece ser que uno de esos tontos que entraron hoy te esta bajando a tu "Muñeca de porcelana"- decia burlandose, Kevin lo miro y fruncio el ceño.

-Yo que tu no me alegraria mucho Jesus, pues por lo que vi en la clase de Sikowitz, a tu "pequeña pelirroja" le gustó el altote- respondio Kevin haciendo que la sonrisa de Jesus se borrara.

-Quien sabe chico, solo ten cuidado porque el tipito este te va ganando terreno- le advirtio Jesus, mientras el otro chico empezaba a caminar hacia el edificio.

-Eso ya lo veremos- contesto Kevin volteando a verlo con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Y dinos Maafer, ¿te esta gustando la escuela?.- pregunto Tori, junto con ella se encontraba Cat, Andre, Edgardo y la aludida, en el estacionamiento de H.A hablando sobre la escuela.

-Me parece anormal, claro, en el buen sentido de la palabra, a lo que me refiero, jamas habia asistido a una escuela donde los maestros den clases descalzos, puedas hacer con tu casillero lo que quieras... Bueno, en las escuelas a las que asisti, jamas tuvimos casilleros.- respondio Maafer.

-Que feo debe de ser cargar con los libros de todas tus clases.- comento Cat.

-¿Y tu que tal te la pasaste Edgardo?.- cuestionaba ahora Andre al primo de Maafer.

-Bien... La primera profesora era una... Caro no se que, se ve agradable.- comento.

-Bueno, es muy agradable, aunque estricta en las tareas, si no le entregas en el dia, no te la acepta otro dia, ni aunque estuvieras en un hospital, pero es muy buena maestra.- dijo Andre.

-Oye Cat... ¿por donde vives?.- pregunto Maafer para continuar con la platica.

-Por Hollywood Hills, antes de llegar.- respondio la peliroja.

-Perfecto ¿quieres que te lleve?.- pregunto, Cat la miro sonriente.

-Seria genial, deja que llegue Jadey para decirle que me llevaras.- respondio Cat alegre.

-Genial.- dijo Maafer con una sonrisa.

A lo lejos se divisaba a Alberto, Rafael y Alfredo acercandose al lugar donde estaban los demas chicos, detras de ellos se podian ver a Jade, Beck y Robbie.

-Mira, alli viene el que casi hace que Beck se orine.- dijo Andre a Tori al oido.

-No seas asi Andre, ademas no creo que le hubiera hecho nada, tal vez solo estaba enojado, ¿y si a ti se te hubiera puesto como a Beck? .- respondio Tori.

-En primera no me hubiera disculpado por Jade, y si de haberlo hecho, mejor salgo corriendo, ya sabes lo que dicen, mas vale aqui corrio que aqui quedo.- dijo sonriendo el moreno.

-¡Holis!.- saludo Cat a Rafa, Alf y Alberto.

-Hola... ¿Como te llamas?.- pregunto Alfredo a la peliroja.

-Me llamo Cat.- respondio.

-Ah... Como gato en ingles.- dijo Rafa.

-¿¡Que es lo que pretendes decirme!?.-pregunto alterada la peliroja.

-Esque Cat en ingles significa gato... Y tu te llamas Cat... Eso significaria... Gato.- dijo Alberto frunciendo las cejas por la sorpresa en el cambio de humor de la pequeña peliroja.

-Eso es tan cierto... ¡que lindo!.- dijo energica volviendo al estado de animo de alegria que tenia antes.

-Este... Si, oye Alberto ¿quieres que te de un aventon a tu departamento?.- pregunto Rafa al mas alto.

-No viejo, gracias, traje mi motocicleta.- justifico Alberto.

-Waoo... ¿Tienes una motocicleta?.- pregunto Cat sorprendida.

-Si, es esa.- señalo Alberto.

-¡Esta padrisima!... ¿Por donde vives?.- pregunto la peliroja.

-En un departamento por Beverly Hills ¿y tu?- respondio el mas alto.

-La casa de mis padres esta por alla.- dijo Cat aplaudiendo.

-Bueno... Si quieres, te puedo llevar.- ofrecio Alberto

-¡Yeeiii! Dejame le digo a Jadey que me vas a llevar.- dijo la peliroja

-Oye Cat... Dijiste que yo te llevaria.- dijo Maafer mirando fijamente a Alberto.

-Oh... Es cierto, lo siento Maafer, me voy con Alberto.-dijo Cat mirando a Maafer tiernamente.

-Si, no te preocupes, para la proxima.- dijo Maafer con una sonrisa de suficiencia en el rostro. -"esta me la cobro Alberto... Esta me la cobro".- penso Maafer aun sonriente, no sabia como actuar despues de ese desplazamiento por parte de la peliroja, lo unico qur atino a hacer, fue despedirse de los chicos y salir de alli con su primo, en el auto, no dijo nada, se quedo alli, pensando.

-¿Quieres un helado Edgar?.- pregunto al chico.

-Estaria genial prima.- respondio.

-Vale, vamos.- arranco el auto y se puso en marcha a la heladeria mas cercana.

-Pidelo para llevar Edgar.- dijo Maafer al ver la eleccion en la heladeria, del helado de su primo.

-Esta bien... Ya entendi.- dijo Edgardo poniendo cara seria.

Al salir de la heladeria, Maafer encendio el auto, y puso marcha hacia su casa, solo que la velocidad lenta.

-Solo hiciste esto para ver a donde se dirigian Alberto y Cat ¿cierto?.- pregunto Edgardo mirando a su prima.

-¿y tu que sabes?.- pregunto malhumorada Maafer, Edgardo solo suspiro resignado.

-La mirada que tenias en el receso no era la que siempre cargas para con los demas, y parecia que estabas mas interesada en los labios de la peliroja que en lo que decia, ademas, si tus ojos fueran armas, Alberto ya estaria muerto, por como lo miraste cuando le ofrecio el aventon a Cat.- dijo el muchacho, Maafer solo lo miro en silencio, no tenia idea de haber sido tan obvia, y por lo que le dijo su primo, no sabia si los demas se dieron cuenta.

-Solo callate, no digas nada, ¿de acuerdo? No quiero escuchar tus indagaciones.- Edgardo abrio la bolsa de helado y empezo a comer de este, Maafer lo tomo como una aceptacion al silencio que pedia y siguio conduciendo.

-"Donde estas... Donde estas, se supone que estamos a un auto de distancia... Y no te metiste a ninguna calle..."- pensaba Maafer al perder de vista la motocicleta, iba siguiendola por poco mas de 5 minutos, el encontrarla no fue dificil, ya que Cat habia dejado su llamativa cabellera libre, moviendose con el viento.

-Alli estan Maafer, esa debe de ser la casa de Cat.- hablo Edgardo sacando a la joven de sus pensamientos.

-¿Y como lo sabes?.- cuestiono.

-Por que se esta despidiendo del altote... Y... Mira.- dijo el muchacho, Maafer clavo su vista a la escena; la peliroja besaba en la mejilla a Alberto, Maafer solo apreto el agarre en el volante, vio como se daba media vuelta, y nuevamente se despedia con un ademan con la mano, Alberto subio a la motocicleta y empezo camino a su departamento, Maafer encendio el vehiculo y empezo a seguirlo nuevamente.

-Crei que solo veriamos donde vive Cat...- dijo el michacho, Maafer solo alzo la mano en señal de silencio, señal la cual acato el muchacho.

-"vamos Maafer... ¿Que seria bueno para quitar a este idiota del camino?... Piensa, piensa, piensa, veamos... Llamo la atencion de Cat con que... Con la moto, vale, hay que deshacernos de esa moto... ¿Como?... Diablos, no se me ocurre nada... ¿los frenos?... No, eso hasta puede provocarle un accidente a Cat... Y no, hay que conocer a esta chica, no me atreveria a hacerle daño... Pero entonces... ¿La bateria?... Que idiota, puede comprarse otra... ¿Robo?... Nop, puede que este enamorado de ella y le haya puesto gps, vale, primero veamos donde vive".- pensaba la chica mientras seguia al motociclista a una distancia prudente.

-"valla... Con que estos son los departamentos de los becados... No estan mal, son mucho mejores que la porqueria que le dieron a Edgardo... Y estan mucho mas cerca de las plazas comerciales".- penso al ver detenerse a Alberto, Maafer solo se detuvo un par de metros mas adelante sin que este la detectara.

-Bueno, ya viste que aqui vive... ¿Ya podemos irnos? La prfesora Caro nos dejo una investigacion sobre los inicios de la literatura y es para mañana.- pidio Edgardo.

-Ahorita te ayudo a hacerla, solo quiero ver que sea en verdad los departamentos de estos tres perdedores.- dijo Maafer.

-Lo son, el programa de becas de San Diego renta este edificio, bueno, algunos departamentos, tambien son para algunos profesores, creo que el licenciado Fernando esta tambien aqui.- respondio el muchacho.

-¿Y como lo sabes?.- pregunto Maafer mirandolo atenta.

-Veras, hay distintos programas de becas en Hollywood Arts, obviamente, tambien distintos patrocinadores, el de San Diego es el mas... Como decirlo... Cotizado, la beca ofrece un departamento de este edificio por becado, colegiatura completa, gastos pagados, y una cierta cantidad cada quince dias para el becado.- dijo con cierto desanimo en el tono de voz.

-¿Y por que en el concurso de Atlanta no hay eso?.- pregunto Maafer mostrando total interes.

-Es por el "cazatalentos" que otorga las becas, en el de San Diego esta el ex-director de Hollywood Arts, Eikner, y los patrocinadores del concurso son accionistas de varias casas productoras de peliculas y estudios de grabacion, ademas en la convocatoria entras con una previa audicion, es el mas dificil de llegar siquiera a las semifinales, y hay solo 3 becas, para mas de 2000 aspirantes; en el de Atlanta solo hay un maximo de 100 aspirantes, y hay 10 becas, pero solo dan un maximo de 5, y los patrocinadores solo son donadores, a lo mucho, habra 2 accionistas de la Green Heat, y otro de la Columbia Records.- explico Edgardo, Maafer solo miro sorprendida a su primo.

-¿Y por que no te metiste en el de San Diego?... Tienes talento, pudiste vencer a este tal Alfredo, el gano el tercer lugar en literatura, tu en actuacion o canto, lo hubieras destruido primo.- dijo Maafer tratando de animar al muchacho.

-Gracias prima, pero creeme, estuve mirando los videos del concurso, de este año, y del año pasado, la competencia es mas dura que la de un reality show, un solo error, y ni siquiera pasas al concurso, los jueces son los mas duros, practicamente, buscan excelencia en ese concurso, y en Atlanta, la competencia fue sencilla, este año solo participamos 47 personas, es la mas segura de ganar.- respondio el chico sonriendo.

-Esta bien... Bueno, vamos a hacer tu tarea.- dijo Maafer encendiendo el auto y dando marcha a su departamento, Edgardo solo asintio.

Xxxxxxxxx

-¿A donde vas Maafer?.- pregunto el chico somnoliento al ver a su prima tomar una sudadera, el ruido de unas llaves fue el que lo habia despertado.

-Solo saldre pon un rato, nada mas, quiero un poco de aire fresco.- dijo la joven sin mirar al muchacho.

¿A esta hora?... ¿Que vas a hacer- pregunto serio Edgardo, ya que era casi media noche.

-Nada primo... No tardo.- Maafer salio del departamento, Edgardo solo suspiro y se dirigio de nuevo a su cama. La chica se dirigio a la casa de Cat, subio a un arbol que estaba cerca de su habitacion y la escucho hablando por telefono con alguien, no tardo mucho en adivinar que se trataba de Alberto.

-Holis!, sipi... mañana pasas por mi, ya sabes, cierto, bueno pasa como a las 8:30 para pasar por unos cafes, de acuerdo, hasta mañana, sipi descanza, bye!.- colgo la pelirroja, Maafer muy molesta bajo del arbol y continuaba pensando como deshacerse del chico.

-"Bueno... Veamos, ¿con que me deshago de ti?... ¡Ya se!...".- penso Maafer al ver una gasolinera a un par de cuadras del departamento de Alberto y los chicos.

-Buenas noches, ¿cuanto va a querer?.- pregunto un señor con oberol a Maafer.

-Buenas nocher señor... lleno, por favor... Pero... ¿podria ponerme el resto aqui?.- pregunto Maafer sacando 1 garrafon del maletero del auto.

-Claro.- respondio el gasolinero poniendo la pistola despachadora en el auto y acomodando el garrafon en el suelo.

-Perfecto, aqui tiene, quedese con el cambio.- dijo Maafer entregando un billete al señor, este solo sonrio y se adentro a la tienda de la gasolinera.

-"bueno... Dudo que este tipo sea de los que guardan la motocicleta en el estacionamiento, asi que... Perfecto... Esto va de mejor a excelente"- penso al acercarse al edificio y ver la motocicleta de Alberto a lado de este, en un callejon.

Maafer bajo con cautela, movio un poco la moto hacia la calle, sin hacer mucho ruido bajo el garrafon, se dirigio al lugar donde estaba la motocicleta.

-bueno... Hay que dejar esto inservible.- dijo para si misma Maafer, empezando a arrancar varios cables de la motocicleta.

Abrio el garrafon, empezando a vertir el combustible desde el asiento, hasta el manubrio, pico el asiento para que la gasolina entrara a la esponja de este, empapandolo, pincho las llantas, y termino de vaciar la gasolina haciendo un pequeño camino hacia la salida del callejon.

-Y... Ahora, a iluminar este callejon.- encendio un fosforo, y lo arrojo a el camino de gasolina, miro como salia una llama de este rapidamente y tomaba camino a la motocicleta.- "espero y captes el mensaje... Alberto".- penso, tomando camino a su vehiculo, por el espejo retroviso miraba las grades llamaradas que salian del callejon, sonrio complacida de lo que hizo y encendio su auto.

-Nos vemos mañana.- dijo sonriente y dio marcha a su departamento, mientras veia como Rafa y Alberto trataban de apagar las llamas que envolvian la moto.

Continuara...

Nota del Autor: well, hola mi gente, deseando que esten bien vengo a dejarles un nuevo cap de esta historia, espero que les vaya gustando ｡^‿^｡ quiero agradecer a mi bro ArandiaGrande por el gran apoyo y la ayuda con este cap, saludos a todos los que han leido mis fics, se les agradece mucho, espero que les haya gustado y me lo puedan decir en un review,

Bien, es todo por ahora, nos leemos en el proximo cap.

J A over!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Victorious y sus personajes no me pertenecen..

Capitulo 4: Me gusta...

Se encontraban ya en la hora del almuerzo, despues de la clase de Sikowitz, Alberto salio directo al cafe asfalto, sintio un hilo de rabia recorriendo su espalda al ver que Jade y sus amigos se sentaban en su mesa habitual, tan cegado estaba por la ira, pues pensaba que la gotica tenia algo que ver con lo que le paso a su moto la noche anterior, que no noto cuando Alfredo y Rafa se sentaron a su lado.

-¿Por que piensas que Jade quemo tu moto brother?- pregunto el ojiverde sorprendiendo a Alberto, quien de inmediato recordo lo que sucedio con la pelinegra el la mañana...

*FLASHBACK*

-No te hagas la que no sabe nada, ¡TU QUEMASTE MI MOTO!- escupio Alberto con enojo, quien encaró a la gotica apenas llego al instituto.

-A ver... grillero:

1) no se por que carajo piensas que tuve que ver algo con tu motocicleta.

2) el quemar cosas no es tan de mi estilo.

3) ayer estuve en mi casa toda la bendita noche y...

4... no se por que me tengo que justificar contigo.- le replico Jade a Alberto empezando a enojarse.

-¿Sabes que? no me interesa, ya paso, no me afecta, y tampoco te dare la satisfaccion de verme enojado por esa estupidez- hablo Alberto tomando direccion al edificio.

-¡QUE YO NO LO HICE!- grito Jade frustrada por la incredulidad de Alberto. La gotica se puso de pie y se dispuso a ir detras de Alberto, pero alguien se lo impidio, volteo y miro que era Alfredo quien la tomo del brazo.

-Jade, dejalo, no te conozco bien chica ni a el, pero dejalo pasar, digo, por que no tratamos de empezar bien.-dijo el joven mirandola tranquilo, ella solo lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.

-No me toques jamas.- le dijo Jade a Alfredo con su tipico tono amenazante, creyendo que este se asustaria, sin embargo no fue asi, el chico le dedico una sonrisa y la solto, la gotica extrañada y sorprendida lo miraba fijamente a los ojos, pero no pudo leer sus intenciones como lo hacia con los demas, veia que el no se intimidaba con su mirada. Alfredo luego de soltarla se dio media vuelta y comenzo a caminar tras Alberto seguido por Rafa, ahora si estaba convencido de que los ojos de Jade eran los que vio en su sueño.

-Jade, el tiene razon, dejalo pasar.- dijo Tori acercandose timidamente a Jade.

-¡TU CALLATE VEGA!, a ti nadie te pidio tu maldita opinion!.- exploto agresiva la gotica ante la media latina.

-Jade... yo... este... solo qui... olvidalo.- Tori se sorprendio en la manera en que Jade se puso a la defensiva.

*FIN DEL FLASHBACK*

-No lo se, ayer que la vi mirandome debido a lo que le dijo Cat... de que la llevaria a su casa... no se... solo lo presenti.- contesto Alberto.

-Si viejo... ¿pero que tal y es una erronea suposicion?.- menciono Rafa.

-Creeme que espero equivocarme.. digo, ¡ni siquiera nos hemos presentado con ellos y ya hay tension entre nosotros!.- exclamo Alberto

-Tienes razon grandote... ¿y que piensas?.- dijo Alfredo.

-Pues que en alguien debe de caber la cordura ¿no?... vengan vamos.- dijo Alberto poniendose de pie. Los 3 chicos se acercaron a la mesa del grupo de Jade y los demas.

-Hola... se que empezamos mal... y bueno... quisiera disculparme por mi actitud de un principio... y empezar bien... con el pie derecho... ¿que dicen?.- cuestiono Alberto de frente a Jade, la gotica, junto con Beck y Tori veian extraño al chico que estaba frente a la gotica.

-y .. ¿que dicen?.- cuestiono ahora Alfredo, tomando la atencion de la mesa completa, en especial la de Jade, ya que ella tampoco olvidaba lo que paso con el en la mañana y durante toda la clase de Sikowitz lo miraba atenta por la espalda tratando aunque sea de recordar su nombre.

-¿Y tu como dijiste que te llamabas?.- pregunto Jade a Alfredo, al joven se le dibujo una sonrisa al escuchar que la chica de esos hermosos orbes grises se dirigio a el y no tardo en responder con caballerosidad.

-Me llamo Alfredo... mucho gusto.- dijo el extendiendole su mano, la gotica correspondio la accion y el joven la jalo hacia el, para darle un beso en la mejilla, todos esperaban a que la gotica dijera o hiciera algo a lo que los tenia acostumbrados, en vez de eso, la gotica acepto el beso y lo correspondio de la misma forma sorprendiendo a todos los presentes.

-Yo soy Rafael, pero pueden llamarme Rafa.- dijo el otro chico.

-Y a mi ya me conocen... soy Alberto.- dijo el mas alto, la pelirroja, luego de salir del asombro por la accion de Jade, lo miro y le sonrio, gesto que el sonrojado devolvio dulcemente.

Luego de que Tori y sus amigos se presentaran con los otros tres jovenes, estos ultimos decidieron invitar al grupo al Nozu diciendo que pagarian lo de todos, nadie rechazo la oferta y quedaron de ir luego de la clase de escenotecnia, de la cual no salieron muy contentos, ya que el profesor decidio separar su grupo habitual.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-¡Pero que se cree!... nadie nunca nos dijo sobre quien estaba en que grupo... ¡es una estupidez!.- dijo Jade aun molesta, ya se encontraban todos en el Nozu.

-Tranquila Jade... lo mas seguro es que sea para que los otros grupos tengan una buena calificacion.- sugirio Andre.

-Pero no es justo!... siempre hemos hecho los trabajos en un solo grupo... o dos grupos... pero siempre nosotros!.- dijo Cat en tono de angustia y a su vez de enojo.

-Tranquilicense, el profesor Fernando quiere grupos, pero a lo mucho saldran 4 grupos, 3 mejor dicho, pues ya no cuenten este en su clase, dejemos que nos diga el profesor con quienes y a quienes nos asignara, si no nos gusta, pues le decimos que escogemos... ¿que tal?.- dijo la media latina, sus compañeros solo asintieron con su cabeza.

-Y bueno, ya cambiando de tema, platiquennos de ustedes chicos.- dijo Beck viendo que Alberto, Alfredo y Rafa permanecian en silencio.

-Bueno... todo lo dijimos en clase de Sikowitz, por mi parte ya no hay nada importante que decir.- dijo Alberto, los demas solo hicieron un gesto para decir que estaban de acuerdo con Alberto.

-A excepcion de ti- mencionó la gotica mirando a Alfredo, este le sonrio -si mal no recuerdo, ayer lo unico que dijiste fue tu edad y tu color favorito, vamos cuentanos algo sobre ti- finalizo ella guiñandole el ojo de una manera muy coqueta, todos la miraban de una forma muy extraña ya que ella nunca se habia comportado asi.

-Well, como ya saben tengo 19 años y vengo de San Diego, pero realmente soy de Costa Rica, naci alla y vine a los Estados Unidos cuando tenia 7, me encanta el cafe, los comics, escribo guiones, mis favoritos son los de accion, suspenso y terror...- Jade se sorprendio de que tuvieran tantas cosas en comun, algo estaba empezando a nacer dentro de su pecho, estaba encantada con la forma de hablar y el acento latino del chico, aunque este fuese parecido al de Tori -... mi personaje favorito es el Ghost Rider, me fascina el fuego, amo el anime gore y shonen, me encanta cortar cosas y cumplo años dentro de 4 meses, eso seria- finalizo el un poco sonrojado por la mirada que Jade le daba en ese momento.

-"vaya eso es... interesante"- pensaba la gotica sin dejar de mirarlo y sin notarlo ella se sonrojo tambien.

-Hey bro, te falto contar lo que te paso en el concurso, lo de aquella loca, ahorita no recuerdo su nombre- menciono Rafa.

-¿quien? Ahhh tu dices la tal Fawn Lebalwitz- contesto el ojiverde.

-¿FAWN LEBALWITZ?!- preguntaron todos al unisono, Tori casi se ahoga con un trozo de sushi al escuchar ese nombre.

-Emmm si ella porqué ¿la conocen?- pregunto Alfredo extrañado por la sorpresa de sus compañeros de mesa.

-¿Que si la conocemos?- cuestiono Robbie.

-Esa loca se hizo pasar por una chica llamada Ponnie y se hizo mi amiga pues creia que yo le habia quitado el puesto en H.A. y en un acto de venganza hizo creer a mis amigos que yo estaba loca- menciono la latina cuando de repuso del asombro.

-ay Vega, para creer que estas loca solo basta con verte a la cara- dijo Jade en tono burlon haciendo que el grupo riera alegremente, Tori la miro con reproche.

-Y eso no fue lo peor, INCLUSO TRATO DE MATARME- exclamo la castaña alterada.

-lastima que fallara- susurro por lo bajo Jade haciendo que las risas aumentaran.

-Lo mas extraño del asunto es que me llamo "Debbie"- acotó Alfredo.

-ammm eso es normal de la Ponnita- respondio Andre.

-Vaya, so, eso quiere decir que lo que intentaba esa vez era entrar de nuevo a H.A.-

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Un auto se estacionaba frente a un apartamento, la piloto volteo a mirar a su acompañante

-¿Entonces no quieres acompañarme?.- pregunto.

-No prima, tengo mucha tarea, pero traeme mejor... Ahmmm... Atun picante.- dijo la acompañante.

-Vale Miza... Entonces al rato regreso, no tardo.- la acompañante bajo y cerro la puerta del auto, la otra chica se puso en marcha al local donde queria comer.

-"Dios... Las ventajas de estudiar en linea".- penso al llegar al local; al entrar a este, miro al rededor y vio un grupo de chicos que charlaban amenamente, se perdio en los ojos avellana de una chica delgada y de piel canela, esta la miraba atenta con una ceja alzada y una media sonrisa.

-Buenas tardes... Una orden de atun picante por favor.- pidio al acercarse a la barra, de espaldas, aun sentia la mirada de esa chica.

-Disculpa... ¿Donde esta su sanitario?.- cuestiono a un chico asiatico que preparaba la orden de la chica, este le indico donde se hallaba y sonrio en agradecimiento.

La chica volteo a verificar sus sospechas, las cuales eran acertadas, la seguia mirando aquella joven de piel canela; sin mirarla, decidio dirijirse al sanitario.

Fue al lavamanos solo a enjuagarse, escucho el sonido de la puerta y vio de reojo a aquella chica entrar, con un leve sonrojamiento, decidio iniciar la charla.

-Hola.- dijo sin mirarla.

-Hola... Tori.- se presento la de piel canela.

-¿Perdon?-

-Que me llamo Tori, Victoria, llamame con cualquiera, aunque me gusta mas Tori.- dijo la chica de piel canela.

-"Tori... Suena lindo, se nota que es su primera vez coqueteando, se le ve nerviosa... Vale, juguemos un poco Raquel"- penso sonriendo.- Hola Tori, mi nombre es Raquel Lawless, mucho gusto por cierto, y ahmm... No se si... ¿pudieras ser mas discreta con tus miradas?.- se presento y dijo con mirada coqueta, ocasionando que Tori se sonrojara por ser descubierta.

-Disculpa... ¿Te molesto?.- pidio Tori con mirada triste, sentia que habia hechado todo a perder.

-Nop... Me halago, pero dejaras preguntas para tus amigos.- se justifico Raquel, Tori solo sonrio alegre.

-Oye... ¿Te gustaria algo de sushi?.- cuestiono Tori mirandola sonriente.

-Ya pedi el mio... Pero gracias.- Tori volvio a sonreir.

-Bueno... Si quieres, puedes comerlo con nosotros en nuestra mesa.- volvio a decir Tori.

-¿Tu no entiendes indirectas verdad?.- dijo Raquel con una sonrisa, sabia qie era la primera vez de Tori en invitar a una chica, sabia que era inexperta en ese sentido, y Raquel se estaba divirtiendo.

-Si entiendo indirectas... que no les haga caso es otra cosa.- dijo Tori mirando fijamente a los ojos a Raquel.

-Asi cambia la cosa chica, pero aun asi no me convences, y dime, aparte, ¿como quieres que llegue? "hola gente que en mi vida habia visto antes, su amiga acaba de coquetearme con el pretexto de que se retocaria el maquillaje, y termino invitandome a comer mis rollos de atun picante con ustedes... espero no les moleste"- dijo Raquel dejando a Tori con el ceño fruncido.

-Bueno... si quieres te puedo presentar, pero presentate primero conmigo... ¿no?.- cuestiono de nuevo la media latina.

-Ok, antes de... dime por que tanto interes conmigo, en mi vida te habia visto, y estoy segura que tu a mi tampoco.- pidio Raquel antes de presentarse formalmente con Tori.

-Bueno, no creas que siempre he sido asi... pero me llamaste mucho la atencion, y es la primera vez que quiero poner en practica lo que me enseño un amigo sobre encuentros casuales y aqui estamos... casualmente.- dijo la media latina en tono de nerviosismo, Raquel alzo ambas cejas y solto una pequeña carcajada.

-A ver chica... dejame ver si entendi... un amigo te enseño a llevar acabo encuentros casuales... pero por lo visto jamas... JAMAS te dijo en que terminan estos encuentros ¿verdad?- dijo Raquel entre risas.

-¿A que te refieres con lo de terminan los encuentros casuales?.- pregunto Tori.

-Los encuentros casuales es tener SEXO sin com-pro-mi-sos...practicamente sexo por diversion... ¿a eso querias llegar conmigo?.- dijo Raquel fingiendose ofendida.

-Este.. yo... este... ay Dios mio!... lo..lo...lo siento.- dijo la media latina agachando su cabeza y retirandose del baño, Raquel la alcanzo y la tomo del hombro

-Tranquila... relajate... no pasa nada, me gustaron tus movimientos... muy ingeniosos, pero muy poco discretos, pero bueno, al ya saber tus intenciones, ver que eres muuuyyy... inocente, y sobre todo... que no sabias en que terminaban estos encuentros casuales... quisiera conocerte mas a fondo, y saber mas sobre ti Victoria.- le dijo Raquel dejando atonita a la media latina.

-De...de... ¿de veras?- dijo sorprendida la piel morena.

-Sip... tu eres la que empezaste esto chica... asi que minimo espero una cita, no hoy, tal vez el sabado en la tarde o noche, ¿que dices?- dijo Raquel acortando la distancia entre ambas chicas.

-Per...perfecto... me gusta la idea.- concordo la media latina.

-Ok... salgamos, no quisiera que tus amigos piensen que estoy abusando de tu inocencia.- bromeo Raquel.

Espera Raquel... tu fuiste la que empezo a mirarme desde que llegaste... practicamente tu me empezaste a coquetear.- dijo Tori haciendo un puchero y cruzando sus brazos.

-No importa quien haya iniciado esto niña bonita... aqui en realidad importa quien termina.- dijo Raquel alzando ambas cejas en señal de insinuacion. Tori solo se sonrojo ante esta insinuacion, tomo su mano y jalo a Raquel fuera del baño, dirigiendola a la mesa donde se encontraban sus demas amigos.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Hey, Alberto, ¿como se te ocurre que yo pueda cantarle una cancion a Jade?- preguntaba Alfredo luego de salir del Nozu, ya que este confeso sentirse atraido por la gotica, el mas alto lo miro serio -sabes que yo no se cantar, lo mio es escribir guiones-.

-Tranquilo bro, ademas tu ventaja es que ella parece mostrar interes en ti, eso puede servirte- respondio Alb entrando con los chicos a su departamento

-Y dime, ¿como va la cancion que le escribiste a Cat?.- pregunto Rafael.

-Bueno, la empece a escribir en el momento que regrese de dejarla en su casa, esa chica se me hace tan inocente... asi muy... pero muy tierna.- dijo Alberto dibujando una boba sonrisa en su rostro.

-Vaya en serio que te trae de cabeza bro- comento Rafa, Alberto asintio.

-Entonces empecemos por decirte lo que me gusta de ella ¿no crees?- mencionó el ojiverde.

-Claro bro, empieza- respondio Alb sentandose con su libreta y un lapiz.

-Well, pues me encantan sus ojos, su cara tan linda, su honestidad para decir las cosas y tamb..- quiso seguir pero fue interrupido por Rafa.

-hey bro, por lo que he visto en estos dias, todos le temen a esa chica, segun oi decir de Tori, Jade tiene una muy mala actitud y ningun chico, a excepcion de Beck se ha acercado a ella sin salir con algun tijeretazo en el cuerpo- dijo el joven DJ, Alfredo lo volteo a ver y se encogio de hombros.

-Talvez ella se muestra asi bro, pero a leguas se le nota que eso es una coraza- Alberto y Rafa lo miraron extrañados -me explico, yo desde que la detuve esta mañana cuando iba tras de ti Alberto, cuando discutian lo note, ella me lanzo su mirada mas fiera, pero dentro de sus ojos pude ver tristeza, yo supe desde el inicio que ella no fue la que quemó tu moto, por eso, al tu acusarla bro, ella se sintio ofendida y por eso se trató de defender, ella muestra una actitud fria porque tiene miedo que la lastimen- Alberto reflexionaba lo que decia su amigo.

-Tienes razon bro, bien, creo que ya puedo darle forma a la cancion, mañana te digo como quedara- menciono el mas alto despidiendose de los chicos, ellos se retiraron a sus respectivos departamentos pues ua habia caido la noche.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

La luz del sol mañanero se colaba por su ventana, la mitad latina dormia placidamente cuando el vibrar de su peraphone la despertó, Tori lo tomo y sonrio al leer quien fue quien le escribio el mensaje...

"Hola niña bonita, espero que tengas un hermoso dia, si gustas puedo pasar por ti ¿que dices?

-Raquel"

Tori aun sonriente no lo penso mucho y comenzo a responder el mensaje..

"Hey, gracias e igual para ti :)

Claro, pasa por mi en media hora

Te espero ;)

-Tori"

Se levanto de la cama y se metio a la ducha. Entre tanto Raquel y su prima Miza salian de su departamento con direccion a la casa de Tori.

-Oye Raque, ¿por qué salimos más temprano hoy?- preguntó Miza un poco extrañada.

-Ah, porque pasaremos por una amiga, ella tambien se dirige a Hollywood Arts- respondio la otra chica, ganandose una mirada de confusion por parte de su prima -¿qué?-.

-¿Amiga? Segun yo creia que tu no tenias amigos aqui, pero bueno...- dijo Miza encogiendose de hombros y subiendose al auto con Raquel.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tori se encontraba ya lista y bajó a desayunar con su madre, faltaba poco para que Raquel pasara por ella y no queria atrasarse.

-¿Qué te sucede hija? ¿Hoy no te iras con Trina?- preguntó Holly mirando como la cantante tomaba su mochila y se acercaba a la puerta.

-No mamá, hoy pasará una amiga por mi y...- escuchó el sonido de una bocina -... ya llegó, nos vemos mamá- se despidió y salio, al llegar fuera noto que Raquel la esperaba con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Hola- dijo la latina con una sonrisa

-hola hermosa, sube- respondio Raquel, Tori se sonrojo un poco y se sento en el lugar del co-piloto.

-Que lindo auto tienes- menciono la morena.

-gracias- contesto la otra joven halagada, -oh ella es mi prima Miza, Miza, ella es Tori-

-¿T... Tori Vega?- pregunto Miza, la castaña asintio -wow jamas pense que una de las mas populares del instituto seria la amiga de mi prima- concluyó con los ojos llenos de alegria.

-Bien ya se conocen, ¿nos vamos preciosa?- interrumpio Raquel guiñandole el ojo a Tori, esta se puso muy roja y asintio, dado esto, la chica arranco el auto y salieron en direccion a Hollywood Arts.

Entre tanto en dicho instituto, Alberto y Rafa se encontraban cerca de los casilleros cuando Alfredo los alcanzó.

-hey bro, ¿por que no viniste con nosotros hoy? Como salimos del edificio y no estaba tu coche pensamos que ya estabas aqui- cuestiono Rafa al ver llegar al ojiverde.

-oh, sorry bros, lo que pasa es que mi madre me envió algo ayer y se me olvido recogerlo en la oficina de correos, y tuve que pasar ahorita a recogerlo- se justificó el chico, mientras abria su casillero -ah por cierto, ¿como te fue con la cancion Alb?-

-Emm, pues muy bien bro, ya he avanzado mucho, el unico detalle seria la musica, aun no consigo la tonada perfecta- respondio el mas alto, se hizo un pequeño silencio mientras pensaban en como resolver la situacion..

-¿Y si le dices a Andre que le ponga la melodia?- siguirio Rafa.

-Me agrada esa idea Alberto, ademas el es, por lo que he visto, un musico nato- continuo Alfredo dandole lugar a la sugeriencia de Rafael.

-Hablare con el en la hora del almuerzo, pero no se, ¿creen que quiera ayudarme?- cuestiono Alberto a sus compañeros.

-Lo mas seguro es que si- dijo con simpleza Rafael.

-Vamos afuera, quiero un cafe.- menciono Alberto.

-Ok, pero tu los pagas, quiero un capuccino helado- respondio Rafael yendo hacia la puerta principal.

-Si, como sea... whooo... miren nada mas- dijo Alberto sorprendido al ver llegar a Tori en un auto con Raquel y Miza.

-No inventen... y apenas se conocieron ayer... ella si que no perdio el tiempo escribiendo tonterias.- exclamo Rafael dejando al mas alto y al ojiverde con cara de enfado y ofensa.

Mejor callate Rafa... no entenderias, y me sorprende, pues tu eres tambie. practicamente musico... aunque todo sea creacion de una computadora... pero practicamente es lo mismo.- replico Alfredo poniendo una mano en el cuello de Rafa y presionando un poco.

-Vaya.. Tori... al parecer te divertiste ayer no?.- dijo Alberto al estar cerca de la media latina, ella solo volteo a ver a direccion donde estaba Raquel, esta movia su mano en seña de despedida -¿no gustas un cafe por cierto?.-

-Mmmm... mejor chocolate, no soy muy adicta al cafe... y sip... me diverti mucho.- contesto la media latina.

-Que bien... oye, acompañame por tu chocolate y unos cafes, necesito preguntarte algo.- le pidio Alberto

Claro, vamos.- concordo Tori dejando a los dos chicos en donde estaban.

Continuará...

Nota del Autor: hola mi gente, lamento el retraso, no tengo excusa para esto pero bueno, vengo a dejarles un nuevo cap, espero que les guste como se va desarrollando la historia, espero sus comentarios en un review

Nos leemos

J A Over!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Victorious y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

Capitulo V: Me gusta.. (Parte 2).

Alfredo POV.

Son las 2:15 a.m y aun sigo despierto, es la octava ocasion desde hace un mes, maldita sea! ¿Por qué ese recuerdo sigue atormentandome? ¿Porque sigue tan presente? Se supone que han pasado tres años, pero siento como si hubiera sucedido hace unos instantes...

*Flashback (3 años atras)*

6:19 p.m.

Me encuentro en mi casa, luego de una larga jornada en mi trabajo, estoy preparando una cena especial para Julieth, mi hermosa novia, durante la mañana ella me llamó y me dijo que vendria a mi casa y le prometi tenerle algo delicioso para comer...

Talvez no lleve la vida normal de un chico de mi edad, pues es logico ¿que chico trabajaria a sus 16 años? Exacto, el que tiene una novia, y por si eso no es suficiente, agregandole que esta embarazada... Si, asi es, Julie y yo seremos padres, y por esa razon decidi dejar la escuela y dedicarme a trabajar, para darle un mejor futuro a mi chica y a nuestro bebé, bueno, la cena esta casi lista, ella estara aqui a las 7:45 p.m. asi que ire a darme un baño y a prepararme para recibir a mi novia...

7:30 p.m.

Faltan 15 minutos, no se porque, pero siento una punzada en el corazon, tengo un mal presentimiento, espero que sea solo mi imaginacion, aun asi decido llamarla para ver si todo esta en orden, busco mi telefono y marco su numero escucho un par de tonos y senti un alivio al escuchar su dulce voz..

-¿Hola?- escuché apenas se conectó la llamada.

-Hola amor- le dije saludandola -Te llamaba para saber por donde vienes-

-Aww mi cielo, estoy a un par de calles, ya pronto est... Ahhh- la escuche gritar -A..AUXILIOOOO!-

-¿Julie? Amor!- estaba muy preocupado, ella no me respondia, seguro se le cayo su telefono, necesito saber que esta pasando pero estaba petrificado, no podia moverme, en eso escuche otras voces ademas de la de ella.

-SUELTENME!- era la voz de mi chica -Ya tienen mi dinero, dejenme ir por favor- escuche que decia entre sollozos.

-Callate estupida!- oi que decia un hombre y al parecer golpeo a Julie porque ella dio otro grito pero este era de dolor.

-Vamos viejo sueltala, ya tenemos el dinero, ademas, esta embarazada, vamonos de aqui- le decia otro tipo.

-No pienso arriesgarme a que esta perra vaya a la policia a denunciarnos, asi que...- luego de eso escuché dos detonaciones que hicieron que sintiera un terror en lo mas profundo de mi alma, dejando un silencio aterrador al otro lado de la linea, sali de mi trance y no se ni como lo consegui pero sali corriendo de mi casa y a las 3 calles vi un tumulto de gente, me acerqué y senti como se me despedazaba el corazon; ahi estaba mi novia, tirada en el suelo y un gran charco de sangre a su lado. Como pude, me abri paso entre la gente y pude llegar donde estaba ella, la abrace y ella me miro directo a los ojos.

-Mi amor...- le iba a hablar pero me interrumpio.

-No mi niño, no digas nada.. No fue tu culpa- me dijo con voz debil.

-Claro que fue mi culpa, debi haber ido por ti a tu casa, asi no te hubieran atacado- le dije llorando, era la primera vez en mi vida que lloraba, sentia tanto dolor y aun mas cuando vi que los impactos de las balas los tenia en su vientre.

-Alfre, prometeme algo- me susurró, yo asenti -prometeme que cumpliras tu sueño, prometeme que seguiras adelante sin mi, que te volveras a enamorar y que seras feliz, lo unico que te pido es que nunca me olvides, que nunca olvides que a tu lado fui la chica mas feliz del mundo, y sobretodo, jamas olvides que te amaré por el resto de la eternidad... Te Amo mi Alf...- ahi senti que su respiracion se detuvo, al igual que los latidos de su corazon, habia sucedido lo que mas temia.

-Mi amor, jamas podria amar a nadie de la forma en la que te amo a ti, nadie me habia hecho tan feliz como tu lo hiciste, te juro que nunca olvidare todo lo que vivimos, lo que reimos y lloramos, jamas te voy a olvidar mi Julie.. Yo tambien Te Amo- le decia mientras besaba por ultima vez sus labios...

*Fin Flashback*

Veo mi reloj nuevamente, las 5:45 a.m. otra noche desvelado por culpa de ese recuerdo, decidi levantarme e ir al cementerio de San Diego a visitar su tumba, asi que puse rumbo hacia alla, tengo suficiente tiempo pues a esta hora no hay mucho trafico y llegare apenas a Hollywood Arts.

General POV

En dicho instituto un par de horas despues cerca de la entrada, la gotica y la pelirroja conversaban muy animadamente acerca de sus nuevos.

-¿Que opinas de los chicos nuevos?- pregunto la pelirroja.

-Pues, Alberto, aunque hayamos tenido un ligero roce ayer, parece ser una buena persona, de Rafael no sabria decirte, porque ayer no habló mucho cuando estabamos en Nozu- respondio Jade, evitando hablar del otro chico, el que causo una ligera confusion en su mente, esperando que Cat no lo mencionara.

-¿Y Alfredo?- cuestiono Cat.

-¿Quien?- pregunto Jade un poco sonrojada al escuchar su nombre

-Alfredo, el otro chico nuevo Jadey, ayer te notamos bastante extraña con el ¿acaso te gusta?- insinuo Cat al notar el sonrojo de su amiga.

-¿Pero que dices Cat? Estas loca!- respondio la pelinegra muy nerviosa.

-Vamos Jadey, no me lo niegues, ayer no le quitabas la vista de encima, ademas parecias muy interesada en lo que el decia, y por si eso fuera poco, tambien te ponias muy coqueta con el, hablandole dulce y guiñandole el ojo jaja- se burlaba la mas pequeña haciendo que la de piel palida se molestara.

-Ugh, de acuerdo Cat, el chico llamo mi atencion, pero eso no significa que me gusta ok?- respondio Jade molesta y sonrojada..

-Jaja si claro, lo que tu digas, es mas ahi viene tu principe, "Julieta" jaja- le menciono al ver como Alfredo se acercaba y dejando sola a Jade.

-Cat? Adonde vas? Maldicion Cat, esta me la pagas- decia esta entre dientes, y disimulando su sonrojo cuando el ojiverde se acercó.

-Ho... hola Jade... buenos dias- saludo este un poco nervioso.

-Hola.- dijo Jade dandole una sonrisa coqueta.

-Este... me preguntaba si gustabas un ca...- fue interrumpido por la gotica.

-Negro con dos de azucar.- dijo adivinando a donde llegaria Alfredo.

-Ok... tambien me preguntaba si... un dia de estos... quisieras ir a...- de nuevo fue interrumpido por la gotica.

-Mira, te facilitare las cosas para que no pierdas tu tiempo, y ni te rompas la cabeza, me gusta el cafe, negro con 2 de azucar, me gusta ir al cine, pero solo a ver peliculas de terror, ir al karaoke con todos los demas, no acostumbro a salir a restaurantes caros o finos, soy mas de bares de rock, me gusta jugar al poker con los demas chicos, las salidas al nozu despues de clases, y si quieres salir conmigo, dejate de una buena vez de rodeos y escupelo, detesto que le den tantas vueltas al asunto.- dijo un poco agitada la gotica.

Alfredo solo la miraba atento y una media sonrisa dibujada en su rostro fue lo unico que salio, la gotica tomo curso hacia el lugar donde vendian cafe, Alfredo la siguio. Al llegar al carro donde vendian dicha bebida, Alfredo se adelanto a hacer el pedido.

-Negro con 2 de azucar por favor.- dijo Alfredo -Toma- le dio la bebida a la gotica, esta solo sonrio y recibio el cafe.

-Vega.- saludo despues de alcanzar a Tori y Alberto, y dio un sorbo a la bebida

-Jade.- dijo la media latina tomando de su vaso de chocolate.

-Ten bro.- le dio Alberto el cafe que antes pidio a Alfredo.

-Lo siento bro... compre otro, pero gracias.- dijo Alfredo algo apenado.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Titulo de la obra: Psicosis.

Tema: Crimen pasional.

Argumento: Narra la tragica historia de amor entre Erick y Angie, que son perseguidos por Scott, un psicopata que llegara hasta los limites mas insospechados para conseguir el amor de Angie..

Un triangulo amoroso, que tendra un desenlace tragico, un crimen pasional que acabara en un doble asesinato...

Reparto:

Angie: Jade West.

Erick: Alfredo Fernandez.

Scott: Alberto Arandia.

Susy: Cat Valentine.

Dom: Rafael Roque.

Escenografia y Ambientacion: Tori Vega.

Sonido y presentacion: Andre Harris."

-De acuerdo, ya esta!, y antes de que llegara el profesor!.- dijo Cat alegre, agitando el papel donde tenian anotado el resumen de la obra.

-Apoco ya tienen todo listo?.- pregunto Beck acercandose.

-Sep... ustedes ya tienen algo?.- cuestiono burlona la gotica.

-No, Robbie solo se esta quejando de estar en ese equipo, Sinjin ya se estreso de como se queja Robbie, y los demas alumnos no son de mucha ayuda que digamos.- respondio el canadiense dando un suspiro de resignacion y cansancio.

Que pena por ti viejo, pero asi es esto.- dijo Andre sin darle mucha importancia al asunto.

-Bueno jovenes, ¿que tal les fue?- Preguntó el profesor Fernando apenas entrando al salon.

-Nosotros profesor- menciono la latina entregandole el papel al profesor, quien lo leyo y quedo bastante impresionado.

-Pues la idea suena bien, espero ver como lo desarrollaran muchachos- los felicito el profesor, en eso sono el timbre anunciando el termino de la clase, los jovenes venian conversando con Beck, quien comentaba que no pudo entregarle una sinopsis al profesor pues Robbie estaba de quejumbroso y no pudieron concentrarse bien.

-Oye Andre, necesito hablar contigo.- interrumpio la media latina.

-Dime chica, que paso?- respondio el moreno estando lejos del grupo donde estaba conversando. En ese momento, la media latina le dio una señal con la mirada a Alberto, este se dirijio al lugar donde se encontraba Tori y Andre.

-Alberto me pidio que te dijera que si le puedes ayudar a escribir una cancion.- le dijo la media latina.

-Para Cat cierto?.- dijo el moreno.

-Que!? como... es que!... ay Dios!... nop... bueno si... pero en realidad, quiero que me ayudes con la de Alfredo para Jade.- le respondio Alberto.

-Que!?... en verdad?... que Alfredo quiere morir!?.- dijo en tono burlon y a su vez sorprendido Andre.

-Por que dicen todos eso?... no creo que sea tan malefica como dicen.- dijo Alberto recordando lo que le dijo la media latina unas horas atras.

-Bueno como sea claro que te ayudo hermano dime cuando y estare por alla.- dijo el moreno.

-Bueno, se supone que hoy quedaremos en ver donde ensayaremos para la obra, pero pues que te parece hoy Andre... ahm... no se si te parece aqui, en la escuela, en la tarde... para pedir el salon de musica.- dijo Alberto.

-Claro! pero dile a Alfredo que venga, asi nos dice algunas cosas sobre Jade y escribiremos, que te parece.- le sugirio el moreno.

-Perfecto, ya lo habia pensado, y asi lo hare..- dijo Alberto entusiasmado por la aceptacion del moreno.

-Y dime Albert... para cuando la cita con Cat?.- le cuestiono Andre.

-Este... por que tanto interes en la cita?... digo... no me lo tomes a mal... pero nadie le a preguntado a Alfredo por Jade.- dijo Alberto nervioso por el repentino cuestionamiento.

-Mira... Cat es como la hermanita de todos... yo en lo personal me agrada, jamas intentaria algo con ella, la considero como una hermana como te dije antes, y pues no me gustaria que jugaras con ella, ya que asi tendriamos problemas... no es amenaza, pero mejor decirtelo ahorita a que no te lo diga y lo vieras no crees?.- le dijo el moreno serio.

-Mas que de acuerdo Andre... y creeme que mis intenciones no son jugar con ella... ya veras lo que tengo escrito, y tu juzgaras si es solo un juego o algo mas.- le respondio Alberto.

Continuará...

Nota del Autor: Hola mis apreciados lectores, se que no me he pasado mucho por aqui, pero aqui vengo a dejarles un nuevo capitulo, un poco corto pero prometo compensarlo en el proximo , con una mencion especial para mi amigo OsVicAriDaLiz quien estuvo de cumpleaños el jueves, asi que bro... Feliz Cumpleaños atrasado; espero que el capitulo sea de tu agrado y a ustedes les agrade tambien, mis lectores, tratare de actualizar lo mas pronto posible.

Que tengan un gran fin de semana!

J A Over!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Victorious y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

Capítulo 6: Revelando Secretos.

JADE POV

-Oye Cat, quiero contarte algo, pero prométeme que no le dirás a nadie ¿de acuerdo?- le pregunté a mi mejor amiga cuando salíamos de clase. Ella me miraba un poco confundida.

-De acuerdo Jadey, ¿Qué pasa?-

-Esta mañana fui al cementerio de San Diego, como todas las semanas, a visitar a tu ya sabes quien, sin embargo, en ese lugar vi a alguien- confesé en un susurro para que solamente ella me escuchara.

-Ay Jadey dime, ¿a quién viste? Porque para que pongas tanto misterio, debe ser alguien muy importante- me respondió con una sonrisa.

-Esta bien, a quien vi fue a Alfredo... hey no me mires así- le dije molesta, por la forma en que me miró cuando mencioné al ojiverde, odio cuando hace eso.

-Jajaja no dejaré de hacerlo hasta que admitas que te gusta- me dijo con ese tonito tan alegre que tanto aborrezco.

-¡ESO NUNCA!- contesté dándole la espalda para que no viera mi rostro sonrojado. -lo haré el día que tu admitas que te gusta Alberto- espero que con eso me deje de molestar.

-pues si, me gusta Alberto- confesó bastante segura -Jadey sinceramente me cuesta entender porque tú no reconoces tus sentimientos-

-Tú sabes que para mi no es fácil, yo no soy de andar con esas cursilerías, sabes que el único chico que ha estado en mi vida ha sido Beck, y la verdad tengo miedo de salir lastimada si entrego nuevamente mi corazón- exclamé al borde de las lágrimas, Cat se acercó y me abrazó.

-Tranquila Jadey- susurró en mi oido para consolarme -estoy segura que el no es de esos tipos, a leguas se le nota el interés que tiene en ti, el no te tiene miedo, eso es bueno ya que demuestra que ha descubierto la maravillosa chica que se esconde bajo esa mascara-

-Gracias Cat- dije incorporándome y secando algunas lágrimas de mi cara -Bueno para seguir con la historia, porque nos desviamos un poco... lo vi ahí en el cementerio, se notaba triste, melancólico, el no me vio porque yo me escondí detrás de una lápida, luego de que el se fue, revisé la tumba que fue a ver y encontré este nombre- saqué un pequeño papel de mi bolso y se lo entregué.

-¿Julieth Álvarez? No me suena ese nombre- me respondió confundida.

-a mi tampoco, Cat, por eso quiero pedirte que vayas a la biblioteca y busques todo lo relacionado con ese nombre-

-Kay kay- respondió mi pelirroja amiga y se fue dando pequeños saltitos con cada paso que daba, ¿Será que Cat tiene razón y debería darle una oportunidad a Alf? ¿valdrá la pena? Eso lo decidiré después que averigüe quien es Julieth.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

GENERAL POV

Alberto llevaba mas de 40 minutos en la biblioteca escribiendo el tema para Cat, esa chica lo traía de cabeza y no esperaba la hora para poder salir con ella y cantarle esa canción.

-Muy bien... veamos... listo- se decía asi mismo mientras terminaba de escribir en la hoja de papel -" _ **Entra en mi vida, te abro la puerta, se que en tus brazos ya no habrán noches desiertas... entra en mi vida, Yo te lo ruego, te comencé por extrañar, pero empecé a necesitarte luego...**_ " perfecto, este será el coro, estoy seguro que le encantará- su sonrisa no desaparecía por nada del mundo, sin embargo, el grito de una voz bastante familiar para el lo sacó de su ensoñación.

-¡OH POR DIOS!- se levantó casi de inmediato para averiguar de dónde provenía esa voz, un par de pasillos más adelante se encontró con la jovencita que le robaba todos sus pensamientos.

-¿Cat?- cuestionó el más alto acercándose tímidamente a ella...

-Holis Alberto, perdona si te asusté con mi grito- respondió la pelirroja bastante apenada.

-No te preocupes, solo que me sorprendí al escucharte, ¿puedo saber por qué gritaste?-

-verás, es algo secreto, pero te contaré- susurró la chica señalando el monitor del PC que estaba utilizando -lo que pasa es que Jadey me pidió que averiguara todo lo relacionado con este nombre y pues lo que encontré me asustó mucho.- Alberto leia el nombre "Julieth Álvarez" -esta noticia dice: joven embarazada muere asesinada por dos asaltantes; una joven identificada como Julieth Álvarez fue declarada fallecida esta noche a eso de las 7:45 p.m. luego de que un par de asaltantes le propinaran dos impactos de bala en su vientre, la joven tenía 7 meses de embarazo, los impactos de las balas provocaron que perdiera a la criatura y por consecuente, la vida. Aún se desconoce el paradero de los criminales.-

-Vaya, eso está tétrico, de verdad que la gent... ¡ESPERA!- mencionó Alberto mientras la pelirroja pasaba las fotos, la hizo detenerse en una y ambos se sorprendieron al ver una figura conocida en la misma.

-¡¿ALF?!- dijeron ambos jóvenes al unísono.

-¿qué hace Alf ahí?- cuestionó Alberto impactado.

-No lo sé, pero parece que Jadey tenía razon- respondió Cat mirando atenta la foto.

-¿en qué tiene razón Jade, Cat?-

-Eso si no te lo puedo decir, nos vemos al rato- dijo la pelirroja muy nerviosa tratando de salir rápidamente, pero Alberto se lo impidió.

-Oye Cat, con respecto a nuestra cita...- insinuó el joven completamente rojo mirando hacia el suelo, Cat lo miró y sonrió dulcemente.

-¿te parece bien que sea mañana? Después de clases- contestó ella mirándolo de forma tierna.

-C..claro me parece perfecto- esas palabras le subieron los ánimos al chico -bueno, nos vemos al rato- se acercó a ella y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla, ambos sintieron como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido; al separarse Cat no pudo evitar cubrir su rostro de la pena y emoción y salió corriendo de la biblioteca, Alberto tenía una sonrisa aún más grande que la que tenía antes de ver a Cat -Creo que ya es momento, por fin la podré conquistar- el chico salió del lugar, pero lo que no sabía era que Maafer vigilaba sus pasos y los de la pelirroja.

-Oye, niña ¿Qué has averiguado acerca de ese tal Alberto?- Inquirió Kevin acercándose a Maafer por la espalda, la chica dio un pequeño salto asustada.

-Diablos, te he dicho que no hagas eso- reclamó esta volteandose a mirarlo -La verdad no mucho, solo que está loco por Cat, creo que hasta tienen programada una cita, Lo que no sé es para cuando- el chico bufó molesto y le dio un puñetazo a la pared.

-Ese miserable, espero que lo que tiene preparado Jesús en su contra lo haga alejarse de mi pequeña pelirroja- mencionó el joven con una sonrisa siniestra.

-por cierto, dile a Jesús que tenga cuidado, porque uno de los amigos de Alberto anda tras Jade- advirtió Maafer.

-Ese no será problema, creo que ya lo sabe y por eso está trabajando en este plan- contestó Kevin tranquilamente.

-espero que no haya errores- dijo la chica seria

-No te preocupes, estoy seguro que el plan no va a fallar.- respondió Kevin desapareciendo entre los pasillos.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ya terminadas las clases, Alberto estaba en su departamento tratando de trabajar en la canción de Alfredo, pero el recuerdo de lo que vio en la biblioteca junto con Cat lo tenía intrigado. "¿qué significa todo eso? ¿qué tiene que ver Alf con esa chica?" Esas y muchas otras eran las preguntas que inundaban su cabeza, sin embargo el sonido de su pearphone lo sacó de su trance.

"Hey bro, ¿qué tal si vamos a la escuela a eso de las 7:00 p.m.? Ahí podremos trabajar en ambas canciones, Tori me dijo que vendría a ayudarnos... y dile a Alfredo que venga contigo.

-André"

Alberto se apresuró a responder

"Claro bro, me parece perfecto, a esa hora estaremos allí, terminaré la canción de Alf y nos iremos, una vez más, gracias por ayudarnos.

-Alberto"

El joven revisó la libreta donde tenía los datos que le había dado el ojiverde acerca de la gótica, pasados unos minutos alguien tocó su puerta.

-Adelante- dijo sin despegar la vista de la hoja donde estaba escribiendo, pero obviamente, tuvo que levantar la mirada para ver quien entró a su departamento -Ahh son ustedes chicos- dijo un poco aliviado al ver a Rafa y a Alfredo, luego continuó escribiendo.

-Jaja, vaya que eres tranquilo bro- mencionó Rafa -aqui los ladrones te tocan la puerta y te roban todo y tu ni enterado ¿Y como vas con la letra de Alfredo?.-

-¡Déjalo escribir!... ¿que no ves que anda en suma concentración?.-le respondio Alfredo a Rafa.

-¡Estaria mas concentrado si ambos guardaran silencio!- exclamo el chico con desesperacion por la pelea verbal de sus compañeros.

¿Y a que hora te quedaste de ver con Andre bro?.- cuestiono Alfredo.

A las 7:00 de la noche, en la escuela, el salon esta reservado, ahí trabajaremos de una vez en las 2 canciones, pero... dime, ¿qué tal tu cancion?.- cuestiono Alberto mostrandole la letra escrita a Alfredo.

-a ver, dejame ver- Alfredo tomo la hoja y comenzo a leer. -esta letra es tan... Dios como decirlo... ¡excelente bro!... dice justamente lo que pienso sobre la gotica!.- exclamo bastante alegre cuando termino de leer la letra.

-Bueno bro... ahora vamonos- le pidio Alberto.

-¿que?... como... ¿quieres que te deje en la escuela o como?.- le pregunto Alfredo.

-nop... tu iras conmigo para componer la letra, fue la condicion de Andre, asi que vamos.- le dijo Alberto, Alfredo solo asintio con pesadez. -Pero espera... necesito hablar contigo sobre algo, asi que toma asiento- los tres chicos se sentaron en los sillones de la sala para tener más comodidad.

-veamos, ¿de qué quieres hablar?- preguntó el ojiverde, Alberto respiró hondo.

-Bro, hoy cuando estaba en la biblioteca escribiendo la canción para Cat, me encontré con ella, estaba buscando información acerca de una persona, su nombre era: Julieth Álvarez- Alfredo al escuchar ese nombre se puso palido, su expresión cambió, su mirada se tornó sombría y agachó la cabeza -vimos algunas fotos y en una encontramos a alguien muy parecido a ti, ¿tuviste algo que ver con ella, bro?- preguntó el más alto angustiado, Rafa volteó a ver a Alf confundido y este último levantó la cabeza, mostrando unas cuantas lágrimas que salían de sus ojos.

-¿Estás bien bro?- preguntó Rafa preocupado.

-Si, tranquilo- apenas susurró el ojiverde. -Alb, Rafa, esto que les voy a contar quedará como un secreto, prometanme, que nunca hablarán de esto, por favor-

-Asi será bro- dijo Rafa

-Lo prometemos- secundó Alberto, al escuchar esas palabras, Alfredo respiro tranquilo.

-bien les contaré, hace 4 años conocí a una joven muy hermosa, desde el primer momento me sentí atraído por ella, su nombre era Julieth Álvarez y venia desde el pais de donde yo naci, ella y yo nos hicimos buenos amigos, con un poco de dificultad, logré conquistarla y nos hicimos novios, era mi primera novia, al igual yo era su primer novio, ambos éramos felices y nos queríamos mucho... al cumplir unos meses de noviazgo, fuimos a una fiesta donde nos emborrachamos y tuvimos relaciones, ella quedó embarazada, luego de esto tanto sus padres, como los míos decidieron que lo mejor era separarnos, pero ella y yo no permitimos eso, yo dejé la escuela y comence a trabajar en un taller mecánico, aunque fuera apenas un niño de 16 años, los padres de ambos vieron que habíamos madurado mucho y nos permitieron seguir juntos, cuando ella tenía 7 meses de embarazo, le pedi que fuera a mi casa, porque le tenía una cena especial, insistí en ir por ella, pero se negó alegando que le haría bien caminar- el ojiverde agachó la cabeza -no se imaginan cuanto me arrepiento de no haber ido por ella esa noche... luego de unos cuantos minutos, un mal presentimiento se apoderó de mi, entonces la llamé, cuando me contestó sentí un pequeño alivio, sin embargo eso cambió repentinamente cuando escuché sus gritos de auxilio, la voz de dos tipos tratando de asaltarla y lo peor... dos disparos que dejaron todo en un silencio aterrador, yo estaba petrificado, como pude sali corriendo de mi casa y empecé a buscarla, unas calles más adelante vi un tumulto de gente, me abrí paso entre ellos y la vi, estaba en el suelo... y... y.. -su voz comenzó a quebrarse, Alberto y Rafa escuchaban atentos -... y sin importarme nada, me acerqué a ella.. los dos disparos que escuché los tenía en su vientre, la... la abracé lo más fuerte que pude, le pedi a la ge te que llamara una ambulancia, pero parecía que estaban ahi más por el chisme que por preocupación y... y al cabo de unos minutos... Ella se despidió de mi con esa sonrisa tan hermosa que tenía y ahi mi... mi corazón se destrozó en mil pedazos cuando... cuando la vi morir entre mis brazos...- el chico no pudo más y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, Alb y Rafa estaban sorprendidos y muy tristes al mismo tiempo, jamás imaginaron que su amigo cargaba con ese gran dolor en su alma, ambos se acercaron a el y le dieron un abrazo para tratar de reconfortarlo.

-Bro, jamás pensamos que tuvieras que pasar por una situación así- dijo Rafa con tono triste.

-Lo lamento bro, no quería que te pusieras así, no debí haber preguntado- exclamó Alberto avergonzado.

-tranquilos muchachos, y Alb, no te preocupes, necesitaba desahogarme, la verdad es que no he conversado esto con nadie, solo mi madre y mi hermana sabían de esto, ahora saben porqué no los acompañé esta mañana, estaba en el cementerio visitando su tumba- dijo el Ojiverde un poco más tranquilo. -bueno vamos que André nos debe estar esperando-

-Yo los acompaño- dijo Rafa.

-vale bro, vámonos- mencionó Alberto cerrando la puerta de su departamento y siguiendo a sus amigos al coche de Alfredo. El trayecto fue silencioso, Alberto y Rafa aún estaban un poco sorprendidos por la historia que les contó el ojiverde, temían preguntar algo no debido y que eso pudiera repercutir en su amistad; Alfredo por su parte, se sentía un poco más tranquilo, hablar de su situacion con alguien le quitó un gran peso de encima, continuó manejando hasta el estacionamiento de la escuela donde ya los estaba esperando André.

-¿Qué hay bros?- saludó el moreno a los tres chicos cuando bajaron del auto.

-¿Todo bien André?- respondieron los jóvenes.

-todo excelente, Alf, hermano necesito mostrarte algo, acompañame- pidió André, Alfredo asintió y lo siguió, Alberto al ver que lo dejaron con Rafa, lo detuvo para hablar.

-hey bro, hay algo muy extraño en toda esta situación de Alf- mencionó el más alto.

-¿crees que nos esté mintiendo?- preguntó el joven DJ confundido.

-No, claro que no, sé que está diciendo la verdad, pues nos explicó a detalle la noticia que yo leí, además que hay una fotografía donde el sale y por último, la forma en que lloró fue muy sincera, jamás lo habíamos visto asi- respondió Alberto.

-Entonces ¿por qué dices que hay algo extraño?-

-Verás bro, cuando estaba en la biblioteca escribiendo la canción para Cat, ella estaba buscando información de la difunta novia de Alf, cuando vimos la fotografía donde el aparece Cat dijo: "Jadey tenía razón"- dijo Alberto con misterio en su voz.

-¿Jade? Eso si es extraño, ¿qué tiene que ver ella en todo esto?- cuestionó Rafa más confundido.

-No lo sé, pero tenemos que averiguarlo- respondio Alberto decidido -cuando salgamos de aquí, lleguemos al edificio y esperamos a que Alfredo entre a su departamento, tu y yo iremos a casa de Jade a enfrentarla y preguntarle que tiene que ver ella en est...-

-Espera bro- interrumpió el joven DJ -recuerda que le prometimos a Alf, que nunca contariamos su secreto-.

-Ya lo sé, y no lo haremos, sólo le preguntaremos a Jade lo que sabe y listo.- dijo el más alto tranquilamente.

-de acuerdo bro, cuenta conmigo- exclamó Rafa.

Luego de la pequeña conversación, ambos chicos entraron al salon de música donde se encontraban Alf y André practicando algunas notas.

-Alb, Alfredo me dijo que tu eres quien trae las canciones-

-asi es André- respondio el aludido.

-Pasamelas, por favor- solicitó el moreno, Alberto sacó la libreta de su mochila y de esta sacó un par de hojas de papel y se las dio a André, quen comenzo a leerlas rápidamente.

-esta es la de Alfredo para Jade ¿cierto?- Alberto asintió dándole la otra canción al moreno -veamos.. estas letras son muy emotivas viejo, hay que trabajar mucho en la musica para que queden perfectas, pienso que les iria bien unos acordes en guitarra electrica, lento, pero con algunas explosiones en ciertas partes... mas o menos asi- guardó silencio y comenzó a tocar la guitarra. -¿que tal?- cuestiono el moreno una vez terminada la tonada.

-¡esta perfecta Andre!- exclamo Alfredo.

-Si, pero... ¿que tal si le colocamos algunas variantes?, ya saben, algo mas movido- dijo Rafa.

-No le pondremos musica electronica viejo, es una cancion para decir lo que sientes a alguien especial, no una cancion para bailar en algun antro- replicó Alfredo.

-Bueno me callo... pero insisto que seria mejor si le pusieras algo mas movido- insistio.

-¡NO!- dijeron los tres chicos al unisono.

-¿Y para cuando las presentan?... ¿y quien las va a cantar?- cuestiono Andre.

-Alberto las cantará- respondió el ojiverde.

-No no no no... esta cancion Alf la debes de cantar tu, es de ti para Jade, si la canta alguien mas, es como si dejaras que alguien mas se quedara con ella... esto lo debes de cantar tu, tu y solamente tu- le explico Andre al chico.

-Es que yo no estoy seguro si sepa cantar ¿que tal si desafino, o si no le gusta como canto?- se excusaba Alf.

-Alfredo, si jamas lo intentas, nunca sabras si le gusta como cantas. debes intentarlo, ademas como te dije antes, es de ti, tu sentir hacia ella, jamas le habian escrito algo, ni siquiera Beck, nadie la invita a salir, aterra a todo el mundo, pero tu llevas las de ganar, no te intimida como a los demas, le escribiste tu sentir, y con ayuda le compusiste una cancion, si se la cantas amigo, ten por seguro que le encantará, créeme- le expuso Andre, Alfredo no sabia que decir, lo que el moreno le dijo lo dejo sin palabras, fue como si le dijeran lo que necesitaba oir para tomar valor y cantarle a Jade.

-De acuerdo, le cantaré, pero ustedes lo haran conmigo, no quiero hacerlo solo ¿vale?- propuso Alfredo, los demas solo asintieron con una sonrisa.

-¿Y Tori, Andre? ¿por que no vino?- cuestiono Rafa.

-Me dijo que si iba a venir, pero a ultima hora le llegó un mensaje de Raquel, creo que alli habra otra relacion, me conto que en su cita de ayer fueron al cine, comieron en no se donde, y que al final Raquel le dio un beso muy cerca de los labios, es seguro que hoy le diga que empiecen a salir como pareja- respondió Andre, los otros 3 chicos se sorprendieron al oir lo que decia el moreno.

-¿Que bien por Tori, no creen?- dijo Alberto.

-No lo se, no conozco a Raquel, aunque platicamos todo el tiempo el dia del sushi, es muy pronto para que salgan ¿no creen?- les respondio Andre leyendo la letra de la canción para Cat.

-No creo, en mi caso, tampoco conozco muy bien a Cat, pero se que quiero ser mas que un amigo o un conocido, me gusta la chica en verdad, por eso hago todo esto, a lo mejor, y si Raquel llegase a decirle que quiere algo formal, seria distinto a esto, no se lo dira cantando y mucho menos, pero de otra forma si, y practicamente sera lo mismo- mencionó Alberto entendiendo la situacion en la que estaba la media latina.

-Por cierto, lo que escribiste para Cat, es muy lindo Alberto, es a su medida, te felicito en verdad- exclamó Andre, Alberto solo asintio agradecido por lo dicho por el moreno, ahí continuaron practicando pero ahora con la canción de Alberto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

La latina estaba saliendo del Karaoke Dokie junto a Raquel, ambas se veían felices, un calido sentimiento iba creciendo poco a poco en ambas chicas, llevaban caminando unas cuantas calles, cuando de pronto Tori sintió que una mano tomaba la suya, no pudo evitar la sonrisa que se formaba en su rostro, era la primera vez que la otra chica tomaba su mano y por eso sentía la emoción en su cuerpo.

-Oye, Tori- llamó Raquel la atención de la Latina -se que es muy pronto para decirte esto, pero me gustas, me gustas bastante y quisiera que pasara algo entre tú y yo- se detuvieron al lado de un taxi que estaba estacionado cerca de la acera.

-¿Quieres que sea tu novia?- preguntó la castaña con una tierna mirada, Raquel asintió derretida por ese par de ojos color chocolate, Tori tomó el rostro de Raquel y se iba acercando poco a poco -bien Pues, creo que podemos negociar eso- la castaña cerró la distancia entre ambas depositando un tierno beso en los labios de Raquel, ambas sintieron una corriente eléctrica que recorría sus cuerpos, esa sensación tan agradable que sentían como rozaban sus labios, ambas en una lucha pareja por quien tomaba el control del beso -acepto, quiero ser tu novia- dijo Tori cuando se separaron, esto hizo que Raquel sonriera a más no poder.

-¡EH! ¡TORIII!- La media latina volteo a mirar quien le gritaba, al ver que era Rafa con Alfredo y Alberto, se acerco seguida por Raquel.

-Hola, ¿que hacen por aqui?- cuestiono Tori.

-Aqui vivimos- dijo Alfredo cerrando la puerta del auto.

-¿en serio? que bien, ¡por Dios, es muy tarde y mi papá me va a matar!- exclamo la castaña mirando la hora en su telefono.

-No te preocupes Tori, llamale y dile que te llevaran a tu casa- dijo Alberto mirando de misma forma su telefono.

-No creo chico- dijo Raquel. -el auto que traigo es de mi padre, pero hoy no me lo dejo, venimos en taxi-

-No se preocupen, yo la llevo.- se ofrecio Alfredo.

-Yo no voy, ya tengo sueño, buenas noches, no vemos mañana en la escuela- mencionó Rafa despidiendose de los demas.

-Pues vamos, yo si te acompaño bro.- dijo Alberto, Tori y Raquel agradecieron y subieron al auto. El camino a casa de Tori fue silencioso, pero no incomodo. Al llegar a casa de Tori, la media latina se despidio y bajo del auto, Raquel dio su direccion y partieron, en el trayecto, el teléfono de Alberto vibró, notificandole que tenía un nuevo mensaje.

"Oye bro, vamos a ir donde me dijiste?

-Rafa"

"Si bro, espera que Alf y yo lleguemos, no te duermas

-Alberto"

Pasado un rato llegaron a la casa de Raquel, esta se quedó conversando un rato con ellos.

-Bueno chicos, les agradezco el aventon, oye Alfredo, Tori me dijo que le escribiste ina cancion a Jade, suerte con eso, por lo que me ha contado sobre ella, es una chica dificil- le dijo Raquel, Alfredo solo la miro y rio nervioso.

-Ok Raquel, gracias por el dato, deberias ir cuando mi bro y yo cantemos en la escuela, dile a Tori que te diga cuando es, y alla veremos que dice Jade sobre su cancion- le respondio Alberto, y dicho esto, se despidieron y partieron a donde vivian.

-Brother, no te pongas nervioso, ya veras que le gustara la cancion.- le dijo Alberto al llegar al edificio.

-No lo se bro, una cancion que al principio dice "Y daria todo por tocarte" suena a alguien no se... ¿desesperado?- cuestiono el ojiverde.

-Depende en el tono en el que lo digas, se puede interpretar de muchas formas- le contesto el más alto.

-eso si, ¿no vas a entrar aún bro?- preguntó Alf.

-no bro, aún no, voy a fumar este cigarrillo y luego entraré, descansa bro- respondió Alberto sacando un cigarrillo; al ver que su amigo ingresó al edificio, sacó su teléfono y llamó a Rafa -Bro, listo, Alf ya entró al edificio, sal- no espero respuesta y colgó.

-bien bro, vámonos- susurró el joven DJ y ambos chicos salieron en dirección a la casa de la gótica. Al llegar a su destino, tocaron la puerta y esperaron a que les atendieran.

-Ustedes ¿se puede saber que demonios hacen aquí?- cuestionó la gótica molesta.

-tenemos que hablar contigo- respondió Alberto igual de molesto

-olvidenlo ¿están conscientes de la hora que es?-

-Si, pero no nos iremos de aquí hasta que nos respondas algunas preguntas- esta vez fue Rafa quien contestó.

-a ver diganme- bufo Jade con pesadez.

-¿Qué tienes que ver tú con Julieth Álvarez?- inquirió el más alto, la pelinegra se asustó al escuchar ese nombre -vamos, responde-

-¿qué saben de ella?- re-preguntó la chica.

-no mucho, solo que Cat estaba buscando información acerca de ella en la biblioteca, encontró una noticia y una fotografía donde Alf apareció, cuando la vio dijo dijo que tenías razón, asi que queremos saber en qué dice Cat que tienes razon- el argumento que presentó Rafa tomó por sorpresa a la gótica, esto hizo que ella cambiara su actitud, se preocupó pues no había hablado con Cat y no sabía de muy bien de que estaban hablando los jóvenes frente a ella.

-¿Alfredo en una foto con esa chica? Vaya eso no me lo esperaba- respondió Jade preocupada -vean muchachos, no les voy a reclamar ni mucho menos, se que vinieron preocupados por él, y creanme que yo también lo estoy, lo que pasó fue que yo lo vi en el cementerio esta mañana, yo fui a visitar a mi... a un familiar, Alf no me vio, cuando se fue, miré la tumba que estaba visitando y vi el nombre de esa chica, entonces le dije a Cat que averiguara sobre ella- Alberto y Rafa se sentían un poco avergonzados luego de escuchar estas palabras.

-Jade, nosotros lo lamentamos- dijo Alberto con la cabeza baja -no comprendiamos y te juzgamos sin saber-

-no se preocupen, ahora diganme ustedes ¿qué tiene que ver Alf con esa chica?- cuestionó la de piel pálida.

-Eso... que mejor sea él quien te lo cuente, nosotros prometimos no decir nada- contestó Rafa.

-ugh de acuerdo, de verdad, les agradezco que me dijeran eso y ustedes deberian agradecer que no los he asesinado, solo porque se trata de él- dijo la pelinegra, pero apenas se dio cuenta de lo último que dijo, se puso totalmente roja y se cubrió la boca; Los dos varones levantaron las cejas sorprendidos.

-Entonces...- mencionó Rafa.

-¿Eso quiere decir que te gusta Alf?- insinuó el más alto aún sorprendido.

-¡ESO NO LES IMPORTA!- respondió la gótica muy molesta, lo que provocó el terror en los dos chicos -ahora ¡LARGUENSE DE AQUÍ ANTES DE QUE SUELTE A LOS PERROS O QUÉ YO MISMA LOS ASESINE!-

-Tranquila Jade, no le diremos nada a Alf- dijeron ambos jóvenes al unísono mientras salían corriendo.

-más les vale idiotas, más les vale- se dijo para si misma la pelinegra muy sonrojada.

Continuará...


	7. Chapter 7

Al día siguiente, en Hollywood Arts, Alfredo se encontraba nervioso, sabía que esto sólo era un ensayo, pero el hecho de que le cantaría a su gótica le ponía los pelos de punta.

-¿ya estás listo, viejo? -preguntó André acercándose al ojiverde.

-Si bro, sólo quería pedirte un favor -dijo Alfredo.

-¡Claro!

-Antes de ensayar con la canción que escribió Alberto, quiero que hagamos una prueba con dos que yo mismo hice, sólo que con el piano ¿Te parece? -pidió el joven escritor, el moreno sonrió y asintió-. Bien, aquí está la letra de ambas, yo tocaré el piano y cantaré y tú me dirás que te parece -se acomodó frente al piano mientras le daba las hojas a André; tomó aire y comenzó a tocar.

" _ **Que me falte el aire para respirar.**_

 _ **Y que me sobren las palabras para poderte decir cuánto te amo…**_

 _ **Que desaparezca el Sol, que el viento deje de soplar...**_

 _ **Nada de eso me interesa después que no me falte tu boca, o tu risa porque puedo desmayar…**_

 _ **Que no me faltes tú jamás, quiero que a tu lado se detenga el tiempo.**_

 _ **Quiero llevarte a las estrellas y ahí junto con ellas poderte amar.**_

 _ **Que no me faltes tú jamás, que no te vayas nunca más.**_

 _ **Quédate siempre aquí, que no podré vivir**_

 _ **SI ME FALTAS TÚ.**_

 _ **Que se seque el mar, que acabe la televisión, el arcoíris sus colores y las flores pierdan su olor.**_

 _ **Que la Luna no brille más, ya no…**_

 _ **Nada de eso me interesa después que no me falte tu boca, o tu risa porque puedo desmayar.**_

 _ **Que no me faltes tú jamás, quiero que a tu lado se detenga el tiempo.**_

 _ **Quiero llevarte a las estrellas y ahí junto con ellas poderte amar**_

 _ **Que no me faltes tú jamás, que no te vayas nunca más.**_

 _ **Quédate siempre aquí, que no podré vivir si me faltas tú.**_

André estaba sorprendido, jamás se esperó que Alfredo cantara de la forma en que lo estaba haciendo; esperó a que su amigo terminara de cantar para felicitarlo.

 _ **Que no me faltes tú, oh no no no no no…**_

 _ **Quiero llevarte a las estrellas y ahí junto con ellas poderte amar.**_

 _ **Que no me faltes tú jamás, que no te vayas nunca más.**_

 _ **Quédate siempre aquí, que no podré vivir**_

 _ **SI ME FALTAS TÚ."**_

-Pues no cantas mal Alfred, ¿por qué no querías cantar tú solo? -le dijo el muchacho moreno.

-Siempre he tenido como pena, siento que no se me da tanto, lo mío es escribir guiones, obras, dirigir una escena, pero la actuación y el canto... no se... no me gusta tanto -se explicó el ojiverde.

-Bueno, es válido escoger en que materia desenvolverte, y eso que estás escogiendo es muy bueno -dijo André-. ¿Ahora vamos con la otra verdad? -preguntó, Alfredo asintió y comenzó a tocar el piano nuevamente.

" _ **No sé si yo logre que algún día tú me quieras…**_

 _ **No sé ni cómo empecé a quererte a ti…**_

 _ **Sólo sé que el amor tiene la manera para enredarlo todo.**_

 _ **No sé si tu corazón sellaste con cadenas o si guardas una llave para mí**_

 _ **Sólo sé que el amor tiene la manera para enredarlo todo.**_

 _ **Y yo dispuesto a todo…**_

 _ **¿Y qué no haría yo para tenerte siempre cerca de mi corazón? Para nunca echarte de menos…**_

 _ **¿Qué no haría yo para cuidarte y protegerte dándote mi amor? Para hacerte la dueña de todo mi corazón…**_

 _ **No sé si la vida me complazca con tenerte o si para ella es mucho pedir…**_

 _ **Sólo sé que no me conformo con verte, yo quiero un beso tuyo.**_

 _ **No sé si la vida nos lleve a otro continente y caminando por las calles de París.**_

 _ **Te detengas y me digas de repente: yo quiero un beso tuyo…**_

 _ **Sólo un besito tuyo…**_

 _ **¿Y qué no haría yo para tenerte siempre cerca de mi corazón? Para nunca echarte de menos…**_

 _ **¿Qué no haría yo para cuidarte y protegerte dándote mi amor? Para hacerte la dueña de todo mi corazón.**_

 _ **Si yo te tuviera serías la mujer más feliz.**_

 _ **Tengo un mundo de amor completo para ti.**_

 _ **Que podamos compartir las noches bajo la luna…**_

 _ **Ella es la única testigo de tanta dulzura…**_

 _ **Y te enamoraría, ¿que no te daría para que seas mía? A viajar conmigo te llevaría…**_

 _ **Yo quisiera que seas la Reina de mi hogar, tanto amor para regalar no lo puedes despreciar.**_

 _ **Si quieres ponme pruebas para demostrarte que haría todo por tu amor…**_

 _ **Y es que por más que pienso, no logro imaginarme algo que no haría por ti…**_

 _ **¿Y qué no haría yo para tenerte siempre cerca de mi corazón? Para nunca echarte de menos…**_

 _ **¿Qué no haría yo para cuidarte y protegerte dándote mi amor? Para hacerte la dueña de mi corazón…**_

-¡Excelente viejo! Sinceramente me dejaste sorprendido -mencionó André tocando la guitarra para ensayar la canción que escribió Alberto.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Entre tanto, Tori y Raquel estaban en Nozu, ambas disfrutaban de unos deliciosos rollos de atún picante, conversaban amenamente, ambas se sentían cómodas con la compañía de la otra.

-¿De veras a Alfredo le gusta Jade? –preguntó Raquel llevándose un rollo de sushi a la boca.

-Sí, la verdad me sorprende –contestó la media latina con un poco de duda-. Ella es una chica algo… excéntrica, en los años que llevo de conocerla, nunca he visto que algún chico se le acerque, a excepción de Beck y André.

-Ya veo, pero ¿Por qué le temen tanto?

-Ella es muy intimidante, todos hemos sido objeto y víctima de sus arranques de ira, de su mal humor y Beck… de sus celos incontrolables –respondió Tori mirando fijamente a su novia.

-¡Vaya! Alfredo debe tener los pantalones bien puestos para intentar algo con ella –comentó Raquel, sin embargo, dudaba un poco que el joven pudiera ser capaz de aguantar a la gótica. Pasados unos minutos, el cómodo silencio se vio interrumpido por el estruendo de motores, ambas chicas voltearon a ver hacia la ventana y divisaron como tres automóviles pasaron frente al restaurante a toda velocidad, un par de segundos, tres patrullas hicieron lo mismo que los autos.

-¿Qué esta pasando? –preguntó Tori, que casi se ahoga con su refresco.

-Al parecer es una persecución, y bastante importante, porque para que vayan a esa velocidad… -respondió Raquel con asombro.

Luego de quince minutos, la situación parecía haberse calmado, Tori y Raquel salieron del Nozu y decidieron ir al cine, caminaban tomadas de la mano cuando el teléfono de la media latina sonó, indicándole que tenía una llamada, revisó el identificador y vio que era André.

- _¿Qué hay Tori?_

-André ¿como estás?

- _Bien amiga, oye, mira tenemos un problema y necesito que..._

-André, mira, disculpa, estoy en una cita con Raquel, lo que sea que fuese ¿podría esperar para mañana?

- _De verdad me gustaría chica... pero el problema es Beck y Rafa... los detuvieron._

-Pues ve con mi papá, a ver si puede hacer algo.

- _Amiga, él fue quien los detuvo, prometo que te lo compensaremos... a ti y a Raquel_ -respondió el moreno.

-Está bien, espérenme ahí.

- _De acuerdo, te esperamos... gracias_ –al finalizar la llamada, Tori soltó un bufido de molestia y frustración.

-Chaparra, vamos a tener que dejar el cine para otra ocasión –dijo la latina con un poco de tristeza.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? –preguntó Raquel cruzándose de brazos.

-Detuvieron a Rafael y a Beck… André me llamó y me pidió que fuera al Ministerio a hablar con mi papá para ver que podemos hacer por ellos… no sé por qué, pero se me hace que ellos eran a quienes venían perseguidos por la policía.

-De acuerdo, hermosa, vamos por un taxi.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

En el Ministerio, Alberto, Cat, Alfredo, André, Raquel y Tori juntaron el dinero para pagar la fianza de Rafael y Beck, como ella lo suponía, ellos eran quienes vio cuando estaba con Raquel en el Nozu, cuando la latina ingresó en el edificio para pagar la fianza, Cat llamo a Alfredo y lo llevo aparte para hablar con él.

-Alfredo, ¿te puedo preguntar algo?

-Claro Cat, dime.

-¿Te gusta Jadey? -preguntó la pelirroja asombrada, Alfredo sintió un escalofrío recorriendo su espalda, se volteó a mirarla y le dio una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Sí Cat, ¡Pero por favor, no le digas nada! -pidió el joven escritor con nerviosismo-. La verdad es que no quiero que se entere aún, por eso estoy tomándome un tiempo para elaborar la forma más adecuada para decírselo.

-Kay Kay, yo no le diré, pero si te sirve de ayuda… creo que tú también le gustas -respondió Cat susurrándole lo último al oído, el pelinegro sonrió.

-Gracias -respondió el joven sin perder su sonrisa, ambos chicos regresaron al ver que Tori venía con Rafa y Beck.

-Cat ¿cómo estás? -preguntó Rafa.

-Me arruinaste mi cita con Alberto, ni siquiera nos dejaste terminar de comer, ¿y aun así preguntas como estoy? ¿acaso te burlas de mí, Rafa? porque yo creo que sí -dijo la pelirroja dejando a todos sorprendidos, ya que no había hablado mucho.

-¡Lo siento! ¡Se los compensaré! -dijo Rafa. Beck solo negaba con la cabeza-. ¡Oh! ¿acaso quieres que me pase algo? dime y trataré que me pase algo -Tori rio por lo bajo, ya que un recuerdo le inundó la memoria.

-Lo apreciaría... pero algo no tan malo... solo que arruine tu fin de semana -dijo Cat en tono serio, pero los demás chicos solo soltaron una pequeña risilla, a excepción de Rafa que tenía cara de duda y el ceño fruncido.

-Cat... ¿quieres que pase a dejarte a tu casa? -ofreció Alberto.

-No, gracias me voy con André, le queda de paso también, además tienes que llevar a Tori y Raquel, les queda más cerca por donde ustedes viven -respondió Cat y subió al auto, Beck y André miraron al chico y solo se encogieron de hombros, Alfredo miraba con el ceño fruncido a Rafa.

-¿Qué me ves? -explotó Rafa al no aguantar esa mirada.

-Te diré solo una cosa Rafita... a mí me arruinas una cita como a Alberto o a Tori y me vas a conocer enojado -respondió el joven escritor subiendo a su auto y partiendo rumbo a su casa, los mencionados solo se miraron con resignación.

-¡Yo se los compensaré! ¡se los juro! pero por favor, dejen de juzgarme -dijo Rafa ya con un poco de pena por lo sucedido. Al llegar a casa de los Vega, ambas chicas se despidieron de Alberto con un beso en la mejilla, a Rafa, que ni siquiera voltearon a mirarlo. Tori, al llegar a su puerta se volteó.

-Más te vale pagarnos esta Rafa... o sabrás como soy cuando me molestan -amenazó y después entró a su casa junto con su novia Raquel.

En otra parte, un joven se encontraba mirando la televisión, un noticiero hacia el reporte de lo sucedido con Rafa y Beck y su carrera, aburrido… apagó el televisor y se quedó mirando al techo de su habitación, comenzaba a quedarse dormido cuando el sonido de su celular lo volvió a despabilar.

-¿Bueno? -cuestionó atendiendo el teléfono.

- _Kev, soy Mafer, quería informarte que Cat salió con Alberto esta tarde, al parecer fue una cita muy romántica_ -al escuchar eso, el joven lanzó un grito de frustración.

-Ese maldito, lo pagará muy caro -dijo Kevin cegado por la rabia.

- _Si tu amiguito Jesús y tú aún harán aquel plan para deshacerse de Alberto, creo que este es un buen momento, porque si se tardan un poco más…_ -mencionó la castaña con una risita burlona-… _Cat y Jade estarán fuera del alcance de ambos._

-No te burles niña, a ti tampoco te conviene que ese imbécil se acerque a Cat -respondió el muchacho-. Hablaré con Jesús para ver cómo marcha el plan ¡Y tú mantenme informado! No quiero perder de vista ningún movimiento que haga ese tal Alberto.

- _Si no hay de otra… está bien, pero recuerda que tenemos un trato, y tienes que cumplirlo_ -dijo Mafer antes de terminar la llamada.

-Esta vez no me importan las consecuencias, te borraré del mapa, Alberto, te arrepentirás de haberte metido donde no te han llamado, por tocar lo que no te pertenece, a mi Pelirroja… ¡YA LO VERÁS! -gritó el joven, mientras tomaba el teléfono nuevamente.

CONTINUARÁ…..

Nota del autor: Hola mi gente, la verdad lamento no haber actualizado esta historia hace tiempo… para serles sincero he tenido unos cuantos problemas con mi cuenta y con el internet… pero bueno, ya estamos de regreso publicando un nuevo capítulo

Quiero agradecerle a todos los que se han tomado el tiempo de leer mis fics, aunque no dejen review se les aprecia que hayan sacado un poco de su tiempo para leerme. Espero que me sigan apoyando como antes porque si sigo aca es gracias a ustedes…

Me despido no sin antes agradecerles su tiempo y su comprensión.

Nos vemos pronto…


End file.
